Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dusk and Dawn
by tepigsfire758
Summary: Thrown into a world inhabited only by Pokemon, Maria finds herself turned into a Shinx. There she meets new friends and faces the dangers of the Pokemon world.
1. Amnesia strikes

**Chapter 1. Amnesia strikes **_**Authors note. **_**Hello readers I am tepigsfire758. Thanks for checking out this fanfic…unless you just left because you can tell I am new at this. But if you do want to read it go ahead.**

(unknown pov)somewhere in another dimension is a world inhabited by only pokemon. The pokemon all live in peace and harmony…well almost all of them. Some pokemon have grown aggressive behavior and attack innocent pokemon. While some pokemon are simple minded and have no reason to attack. Others are criminal masterminds who have helped thrown the world into turmoil and chaos.

However the good and pure of heart pokemon have formed teams to prevent the utter destruction of the world. These teams have been separated into two specific groups. One of them is called the pokemon exploration federation or TPEF for short. The exploration teams hunt treasures, defeat outlaws and assist lost pokemon. The exploration teams are usually based in towns where a guild is located. One of the most famous guilds is led by the great explorer Wigglytuff.

The other group is the pokemon rescue team alliance or TPRTA for short. The rescue teams save, deliver items, and even act a backup to defeated teams. However rescue teams don't have guilds so they act on their own. One of the most famous rescuers is the great Lucario.

Right now a Ralts named Nova is waiting for his Childhood friend at the entrance of Wigglytuff guild. "I am flaming angry!" yelled the impatient pokemon. "Where on earth is Inferno"? This Inferno he speaks of is a Charmander or in other words his childhood friend. Nova then picks up a rock and throws it toward the sky. The airborne rock then nails a flying pidgey who then falls to the ground. Nova then sweat drops and starts whistling like nothing happened.

(Maria's pov) I was lying down on the tideline of a beach somewhere. I don't know how I got there or where I am. My vision then turned blurry and my eyes began to shut slowly "I can't drifting off ughhh."

(Inferno's pov) "If I'm late Nova is going to rip my brain out and put it back in so he can yell at me" I then tripped over a rock and my face hit the ground. I got back up and kept running. I then reached a four way intersection I had come from the east road. I knew the west one leads toward treasure town but I forgot which one goes to the guild. "Umm I think the south one leads to the guild and maybe the north one heads to a beach". So I then headed down the south road. I walked down some stairs not realizing I was going to the beach.

I was running for about a minute when I ended up at a beach. "Huh?" I looked around for Nova but I didn't see anyone. "Oh man I went the wrong road". I was going to head back to the intersection when I noticed a Shinx lying down on the sand. "Oh no someone has collapsed on the sand". I ran over to the electric type and shook him or her. "What happened are you okay?" I then noticed that the Shinx's features were that of a female's. I then checked if the pokemon was breathing "Oh man she's short on air!" I turned her over face up and was about to give her mouth to mouth recitation.

(Maria's pov) I woke up right before a Charmander was about to kiss me and right at that second. I kicked the pokemon right in the face. "What are you doing?" I yelled at the fire type. He was holding his nose and he then responded "I found you knocked out here on the beach and I was going to give you cpr". He then started yelling "But then you kicked me in the face you nut!" "Oh sorry Char" I then realized I was talking to a pokemon. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled at the Charmander. I then said "You're actually talking and you're a pokemon". "Umm are you okay Shinx?" he asked.

"Why did you call me a Shinx?" I asked terrified like. "Well that's what you are" he responded. "I am not a Shinx I am a human girl!" I said back at him. "A human girl?" he then chuckled "You're pretty funny in an awkward way". I then noticed that I was on all fours. _What's going on_ I thought to myself. Then I turned and looked toward the ocean and in my reflection I saw Shinx. My eyes stared at the reflection for about five seconds. When I opened my mouth and I yelled out "I have turned into a pokeMMMMOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN."

I calmed down and started taking deep breaths. Charmander then said "Hold on if you're a human then what's your name?" he asked. I thought for a second and the only thing I had memory of is the name Maria. "My name is Maria" I said. Charmander then said "Well hi Maria my name is Inferno and I never thought a human could turn into a pokemon". "But you seem weird" he said. "Oh I'm talking about weird in a good way I didn't mean weird as an insult." I think he was blushing in embarrassment because I saw pink on his face. "It's okay Inferno I think your weird too." He then started blushing even more. "Hey Maria if you have nowhere to go why don't you join my exploration team?" He then told me the history of TPEF. I then said "Sure thing that sounds like fun".

(Inferno's pov) I then realized Nova was still waiting for me. "Maria my friend Nova is waiting at Wigglytuff's guild". She then said "Umm and how long has he been waiting for you?" I then chuckled a bit and said "Four days". Maria responded by saying "Yeah umm Inferno I think Nova is going to kill you".

_**Authors notes.**_** I really hope Nova doesn't kill poor Inferno. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter oh and by the way I forgot to add this but. I don't own Pokemon and if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics. **


	2. The rookies and the guildmaster

C**hapter 2: The rookies and the guild master ****_Authors notes_****. Well this is my second chapter I hope that this chapter will have more views then my previous one. Hope you like it **

(Maria's pov) I followed Inferno up a dirt path until we reached some stairs. Then we reached a four way intersection "Come on Maria we need to hurry or else Nova will kill us". "Hold on Inferno he won't kill me" I replied. He then asked "Why won't he?" I then said "Because I didn't leave him waiting for four days!" He then blushed and said something really embarrassing "You know Maria your kind of cute when you yell at me". It then turned awkward "Shouldn't we be going Inferno?" I asked the fire type. He then nodded. _Did Inferno flirt with me or was he teasing me _I thought in my head.

We headed up the stairs and once we reached the top I noticed a Ralts with his arms crossed. He then yelled at Inferno "Inferno the Charmander do you have any idea how long I have been waiting!" He then looked at me and asked "Who are you" he asked. "Hi Nova I'm Maria, Inferno's friend". He then looked straight at Inferno and started complaining "Are you saying you left me waiting here so you could go on a date!" I then said "Hold on Nova I don't like Inferno that way". Inferno then started talking "Besides I found Maria knocked out on the beach, she has amnesia so I asked her to join our team". He then said "Fine as long as you two weren't making out". Inferno then said "Oh grow up Nova".

(Nova's pov) After clearing up what happened to Maria we decided to hurry up and register before it got dark. On the hill where we were there was a tent that looked like a Wigglytuff and a couple of feet in front of it there was hole with a wooden grate covering it. I stood on the grate and suddenly a squeaky voice was talking "Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected" it said. Then a booming voice began talking "who's footprint, who's footprint?" the squeaky voice then said "The footprint is Ralt's, the footprint is Ralt's". After a moment the loud voice then began talking "Alright if there's anyone else out there tell them to get on the grate.

When I was done Inferno went up and then Maria went. After they were done we went inside. In the tent there was a wooden ladder and after we went down we reached a new room. There were other pokemon in there and the room had a desk on one side while the other side there was a board with some info on it. Next to the ladder we went down there was another ladder. Also there were two boards on the back walls in the room. One had pictures of outlaws and the other one had requests from pokemon. "This is so cool guys" Inferno said "are all these pokemon explorers?" Then a Chatot came from the other ladder.

Hello did you three come in?" asked the Chatot, we then nodded. "Good, I am Chatot the guild master's partner if you want to become an exploration team, please follow me". Chatot then led us to the last floor. It was a larger room then the middle floor; inside was a Loudred yelling into a hole in the south west part and a several feet away from the hole was a rock booth with a crogunk stirring a cauldron. The west door in the room led to a mess hall and the east door led to the bedrooms. On the left side of the ladder was a closed wooden door. Chatot then knocked on the door and said "Guild master its Chatot I'm coming in" Chatot then opened the door and brought us in. The room was a little smaller than the middle floor but still decent sized.

Inside there were two unlit torches in the back of the room and there was Wigglytuff. He was sitting in a throne type of chair. He then woke up "Hello I am guild master Wigglytuff" "Wow so you're the super awesome explorer Wigglytuff" said an impressed Inferno. "Please don't act childish in front of the guild master" said Chatot "Oh Chatot there's nothing wrong with being childish" said Wigglytuff. "Now then what will be your team name?" Maria then suggested "How about team Element?" Wigglytuff then said "Ok that will be the name, now since you suggested it I will battle you" he said to Maria. We then all said "Wait what?" Chatot then explained that the guild master loves to battle the team leader and since Maria suggested the name she will battle the guild master. Maria then said "Sure" and got into a battle stance and the guild master got up from his chair and got into a battle stance "Alright battle begin!" yelled Chatot.

**Fight Scene **(Maria's pov) After Wigglytuff got up his hands started glowing white and he then said "double slap!" he then ran towards me and tried to whack me. I kept dodging by moving out of the way. He kept this up for a few more times until he started glowing white. He then yelled "YOM-TAHHH!" and an array of sonic waves came toward me. I barely managed to jump out of the way and even though I did dodge the attack I fell down. Wigglytuff then came over to me and was about to hit me with a double slap when Out of nowhere. A jolt of blue electricity came out of me and hit Wigglytuff's hand. The lighting ricocheted off of his hand and hit the ceiling. While Wigglytuff blowing on his hand I realized I used thundershock. I then said "thundershock" and I sent another jolt at Wigglytuff and he used his hands to block the attack. It didn't look like it hurt but while he was blocking. I tackled him and the attack pushed him back a few feet. "This is fun friend but, you're going down!" he bellowed. Wigglytuff started charging up for a hyper voice and then he launched the sonic wave at me. The attack was horribly painful and my ears were burning. I then realized that Wigglytuff's mouth was open. So I shot a thundershock into Wigglytuff's mouth. Suddenly his attack stopped and he was breathing heavily "Wow friend that attack actually hurt" He then came over and pat me on the head. "Let's end this battle for now".

(Inferno's pov) After the guild master gave Maria an Oranberry and helped her up. He then went over and sat on his chair. "Since you did a good job battling me I will register you guys right now" Chatot came over and gave the guild master a clipboard and pen. The guild master wrote some things on the clipboard and put it away. "Ok you three are now an official exploration team" the guild master came over to us and gave us a bag, a map and three explorer badges. "The treasure bag can carry all of your items that map can guide you to lots of places, and those badges will signify that you're a team" he continued "The explorer badges will change color when you go up a rank and you can use it to escape dungeons or send back teammates, also you can only go into a dungeon if you have four teammates or less the rest will be sent back to the guild". Chatot then led us to our rooms we. He opened the door to a small room, there were three straw beds with some blankets also there was a stump for writing or other stuff. The beds were arranged in a triangle shape one bed near the door, one near the window and one near the wall. "Good night you three be sure to go to bed early since you will have to wake up early".

**A few hours later **Maria was asleep in the bed near the wall, I was near the window and Nova slept near the door. Nova turned over to me and started talking "Hey Inferno are you still awake?" I then said "Yup, what is it?" "Umm do you have a crush on Maria?" I then started to blush but since it was dark he couldn't see. "Why would you ask that?" "Well when your with her, I feel a strong sensation and you are nervous when your with her" I tried to tell the truth. But I just lied "It's because she's a girl" he then shook his head "No that's not it Inferno, I am the emotion pokemon and I can tell the difference between love and embarrassment" I couldn't lie anymore so I let the Meowth out of the bag. "Yes I have a crush on her, but she just lost her memory and it wouldn't be right" Nova then frowned "Come on buddy I'm sure she will be grateful for you becoming her first friend when she had no one else" "Yeah but" he stopped me before I could finish. "Inferno if you like her at least try to ask her out, like for a walk or a picnic and say I was sick and couldn't come" "Thanks buddy I'm glad you would do that for me" I thanked him and went to bed "Good night Romeo" he said. I scoffed and said "Grow up Nova"

**_Author's notes. W_****ell I'm glad this chapter was a little longer then the last and it had the first battle. Who knew that Inferno was in love with Maria? Well I did but she won't know for a while. Oh yeah and I don't own pokemon. See you later! **


	3. Extra chapter:The dream

**Extra chapter: The dream ****_Authors notes._**** This is just an extra chapter I'm adding to lengthen the story. I will add more stories like this. For example I will make a Christmas special and other stuff. Hope you like it**

(Dream world Maria's pov) "Where am I?" I was still asleep but all I saw was rainbow. Then a disembodied voice started talking. "Hello Maria how has your day been" I then replied "It's been great I made four new friends today and who knew battling is much so fun" the voice then said. "Well if you like battling then you're going to love being a pokemon" I then smiled a bit then asked "Hey disembodied voice who are you" the voice then scoffed and said "I have a name you know" I then asked. "Oh yeah then what is it? The voice then said "My name is Victini and I am the victory pokemon" I then apologized

"Oh sorry it's just that I'm only hearing you not seeing you" Victini then kept talking "Oh it's alright I'm still trying to make a perfect connection to you" I then said "Connection?" He then explained to me the situation "You see I am in between the pokemon world and the human world, and since I'm kind of far away from you I need a connection" .Victini continued "I noticed that you used to be a human, I don't know how that happened but I'm guessing you, Inferno and Nova are going to do something big" Victini voice then became static like and it was hard to understand. "Victini I can barely hear you what's going on?" I asked. His voice became hard to hear but I heard him say something before his voice disappeared. "Maria you aren't the only…..here….your…..came here too and he transformed into a….." all I heard was static "Victini what came here? VICTINI!" I felt dizziness and my dream faded away. _What did Victini say? Ughhh my dream is fading away._

**_Authors note._**** Hope you liked my extra chapter. Like I said there will be more extra chapters. Some might not be as short as this and others might be even longer then one of the main story chapters. Once again I don't own Pokemon and if I did I would be rich. Tepigsfire758 signing OUT!**

I have an important announcement i am now accepting OCs (Or original Charterers). please post your information about the charterers including their Name,gender,Pokemon species, personalty,background, special features like scars or birthmarks and their role in the story. I won't accept rare Pokemon like Manhpy or Darkcry (Not sure if i spelled that name right) because i will handle their roles. But ordinary Pokemon like Riolu,Totadile are just fine. I need a total of four pokemon,one of them to run the bank in treasure town,another one to run the egg daycare and two more to be guild members that help Maria and the gang. Ok post all ideas in the review area. Don't take too long you might miss your chance! 


	4. The first adventure

**Chapter 3. The first adventure.****_ Authors note._**** My third chapter…..not counting the extra chapter I wrote. Anyways this chapter will include the team's first job and the first time Inferno and Nova battle someone. Also I know I am putting new chapters almost every day but I have a lot of help and some of the chapters are partly done. Once again I don't own pokemon.**

(Maria's pov)  
I had just woken up from my dream and I noticed it was still kind of dark outside. But I still needed to tell the others about my dream. "Inferno, Nova wake up!" they woke up groaning and Nova said. "Maria what is the big idea waking us up!" I then told them about my dream and what Victini said. When I was done their jaws were open so wide I could fit a bowling ball in there. After a minute of their jaws being open they started talking "Maria are you saying that the mythical pokemon Victini visited you in your dream?" asked Nova.

"Did I stutter? Because I did say that!" Inferno then asked a question "Hold on you said Victini was telling you something when he lost his connection" I nodded. "Well what was he saying?" Asked Inferno "Umm if I remember correctly he said, Maria you aren't the only…..here…..your…..came here too and he transformed into a…." The boys thought it over and then Nova said. "Well maybe someone you knew as a human turned into a pokemon and Victini was telling you who he or she is right now.

_Maybe Nova is right. But then that means someone here in the pokemon world might be an old friend or a relative or maybe even a rival or enemy. Well I am glad I have Inferno and Nova looking after me. They are so _awesome_._ After discussing my dream. We deiced to go back to sleep.

(**About an hour later still Maria's pov)** "HEY YOU THREE WAKE UP!" yelled a ridiculously loud voice. Then Nova, Inferno and I jumped out of our beds at the same time. I noticed that it was the Loudred that was yelling into the hole yesterday. He stood near Nova's bed and he looked angry. He then said….and yelled "Good you three are finally AWAKE!" Then Nova got angry **(****_AN.I love it when Nova gets angry)_** "WHAT IS THE BIG IDEA WAKEING US UP, YOU…YOU LOUD MOUTHED NINCOMPOOP" Loudred then grabbed ahold of Nova and slapped the annoyed psychic type across the face. Nova then kicked Loudred in the shin. Loudred then let go of Nova and started hopping on one foot while holding his injured shin. Inferno and I looked at each other in horror he then whispered to me "Who scares you more Maria?" I then whispered back "I would have to say Nova" he then nodded his head and said "Yup no competition there"

I had to break up the fight before one of them lost a limb. "OK you two break it up!" I said to both of them. Loudred then said "You're not the boss of me" I glared at both Nova and Loudred and I unleashed a thundershock at both of them. After the attack I said to both of them "Now you two immature brats stop fighting NOW!" they both looked at me with fear and said "yes miss" I then said "Good, now Loudred what are you here for?" Loudred then started talking "Well I came in here to wake you guys up so you wouldn't be late for the morning address" I then thanked Loudred and he left.

I then turned to the others and I said "Well team lets go" The boys then responded with "Yes leader" I then asked. "Wait I'm the leader of team element?" Inferno then said "Of course you are, I mean you thought of a team name, you battled Wigglytuff and you even managed to break up an argument" .Nova then said "Those are all the skills of a leader and you are the only one out of us who should be the it" I then said "Ok if you guys say so then I am the team leader of team element" they both cheered and hugged me. I then said "Ok guys lets go before Chatot explodes with anger" they nodded and we grabbed the bag and we headed for the morning address.

(Inferno's pov)  
The three of us had left the dorm and by the time we arrived for the morning address. It looks like everyone was already present. I didn't have time to notice every Pokemon there. But everyone was lined in rows of three. We made our own line with Maria in front, me in the middle and Nova last. Chatot then started talking "It looks like everyone is here" Maria then spoke up "Umm mister Chatot we are sorry for being late" he then replied. "It's alright after all, the three of you are only rookies" I then said "Thank you for forgiving us it won't happen again" he then nodded.

We all waited for about two minutes then the guild master came out of his room. "Good that you are here guild master" he didn't nod or say anything he just stood there with his eyes open. In fact he didn't blink I then whispered to Maria and Nova. "Hey guys did you notice Wigglytuff Is sleeping with his eyes open" Nova and Maria both nodded. Maria then said "Yeah I did notice, it kind of freaks me out" Nova then said "Really? , I think his eyes open while sleeping trick is cool" Maria then responded "Honestly, Nova grow up" Nova responded "If a had a poke dollar every time I heard someone tell me that, I would be filthy rich"

Chatot then said "Ok everyone time to put our guild master's words of wisdom to energy" I then thought _what words of wisdom?_ Everyone except Maria, Nova and I started saying the guild's chant. "One don't shirk work!" they then said "Two run away and pay!" they then said another phrase "Three smiles go for miles!" then Chatot said "OK pokemon time to get to work!" Everyone besides our team yelled "HORRAY!" Then everyone else left.

After they all left the three of us came over to Chatot and asked him what to do. "Alright then follow me" **_(AN_****. I'm going to try to skip ahead to the dungeon)** Chatot brought us to the second floor and he then told us that the two boards on the second floor. Are used by exploration teams to finish jobs, when we finish enough jobs we will go up a rank. Since we are still rookies he chose us a job. We had to find a Pokemon named sponik's pearl and he had lost it on drenched bluff's 7th floor. We then went down to the crossroads and took the east path.

* * *

**Drenched Bluff. Floor 1 (Maria's pov) **once we had entered the dungeon we noticed the floor was a light blue and the walls were light blue colored. There were also drops of water showing that this place was once very wet. We had walked for about a minute and a shellos came to us. Once it got near us Inferno said "Ahhhh a water type!" I then said "Inferno calm down. I shoot a thunder shock at the helpless water type and it was knocked out instantly. "Thanks Maria" Inferno said I then said you're welcome and we kept going. We then reached a new room and the stairs were already there. So we climbed them.

**Drenched Bluff. Floor 2** We reached a room with three anorith. We each battled one of the three. I shot a thundershock at one of them. Inferno then took a small breath a breathed a bunch of fire balls at one of them burning the bug type and I'm guessing he used ember. Then Nova's head from his red horns to his green shell thing all turned into a sparkly blue, Nova then hit Anorith with his head the force blew anorith all the way to a wall.

After they were done I came over to Nova and asked "Nova what was that move?" Inferno then said "That was Zen headbutt" my mouth then fell open. "Wait a second you can't learn that move naturally" he then said "I know, but my friend metang taught me how to use that move" I then said "Not bad, but let's keep going" we started walking and we found four Oran berries, two apples and something called a blast seed. After that we reached the stairs.

**Drenched Bluff. Floor 3  
**The stairs were right next to us along with some yellow gummies. I was about to eat one when Inferno said "Maria don't eat those" I then asked "Why?" He then explained that there is a shop called spindas's café that will juice the gummies so they are even more helpful. I put all the gummies in the bag and we went to the next floor.

**Drenched Bluff. Floor 4  
**We were ambushed by five pokemon so we got ready to fight. I hit one of the shellos with a tackle landing a critical hit knocking him out. Inferno then scratched one anorith knocking out the enemy pokemon. Then Nova's red horns turned the color blue and then two Shellos were enveloped by a blue light. They were lifted slowly into the air and then slammed onto the ground. Nova then said "That was my favorite attack, Confusion!" The last Anorith was actually more aggressive than the other pokemon. It then jumped into the air and the two claws on Anorith began glowing a dark purple. It then launched a purple jolt of electricity at Inferno from the two claws. _No that's the move toxic, Inferno is in danger!_I ran towards Inferno and pushed him out of the way, the move then nailed me. Suddenly everything turned blurry.

(Inferno's pov)  
After Maria shielded me I lost it. I summoned my inner power a formed a light green sphere or in other words….. Dragon Pulse. I then took aim at Anorith and before I fired it Nova said "Inferno no you haven't mastered that move yet!" I then fired the sphere at Anorith and next thing you know boom! The blast completely knocked out Anorith and after I was done Nova and I went over to Maria. "Nova go get a heal seed and I will protect Maria" he then went to go find a seed. While I watched over our poisoned leader she then groaned "Inferno it hurts….. Ughhh" I then rubbed my hand over her head and said. "Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you" after a minute Nova came back with a seed. "Here Maria eat this" I then gave the seed to her she then stopped groaning and smiled at me and Nova. We then gave her an Oran berry and next thing you know…

(Maria's pov)  
I sprang up! I then said "Thanks guys you are the best" Inferno then started blushing and Nova just nodded. I then gave them both a hug Inferno just kept blushing and Nova said "Cut..cut it out" I then said "Thanks for saving me guys" Inferno then said "Well you did save me so…. I did owe you one" After I let them go we kept going.

(**Three floors later Still Maria's pov)  
**We reached a fountain like area were water flowed down a small hill that made the water separate into two streams. And there we saw a beautiful pink pearl the size of a bowling ball. Nova said "This must be Sponik's pearl, let's take it back to the guild"

* * *

(**Back at the guild)**  
Back at the guild's second floor Spoink was reunited with his pearl. "Thank you three so much I could just cry, but just take these items" .We got a protein jar, a calcium jar and 2,000 poke dollars! Inferno then said "WOW all this money for us!" "Why of course that money is nothing compared to my pearl's real price" after Spoink left Nova started cheering. "Did you see that guys we are rich now" we all were cheering until.

"Good job team" said Chatot "Now would you hand me that money" then I said "Huh why?" Chatot then explained the situation. "You see although being a guild member is free, we still need money for explorations, food and etc". "So we just take most of the reward money so we don't go bankrupt" I then said. "Well I guess that makes sense" Chatot then said "Well I hope to see the same effort out of you three tomorrow"

We waited in our dorm room for about a half hour until a Chimecho came in. "Hi guys I'm Chimecho and Chatot told me to call you all to dinner" we then headed over to the mess hall. There at dinner the three of us sat at the end of the table. While we were eating I noticed that the guild master was bouncing an apple on his head when occasionally. He would jump up and take a bite while it was still falling. _Wow what a weird way to eat food._ After dinner was done we all headed back to our dorm room.

Back at our room Nova was already asleep and so was Inferno. While in my bed I thought about our hectic first day. _Man today was tiring, but boy it was still pretty fun. I can't believe how strong Inferno and Nova are but. _I then remembered something that happened earlier. _Wait a second after I got hit by Anorith's toxic. I think Inferno used Dragon Pulse._

_When I was knocked out. He created a sphere of light green energy and fired it at Anorith. But that's not a natural move a Charmander can learn, unless the Charmander's dad is an ummmmm._ I couldn't remember what pokemon had to be the father but I think it was a dragon type. I then looked outside, It's getting late I should really go to bed.

**_Author's notes_****. Man this might have been the longest chapter yet. Remember to post your OCs in the reviews. If you don't know what I'm talking about check the Author notes in the extra chapter. Tepigsfire758 signing out!**


	5. Amnesia times two

**Chapter 4. Amnesia times two  
****_Author's Note. _****This I my fourth chapter and this one doesn't even include the main gang. Also this chapter introduces a new character. I don't own pokemon and I never will. Well anyways let's begin!**

**(Fogbound lake. At the same time Inferno found Maria**. **Simon's pov**)  
"Ughhh where am I?" I then realized I was drifting in the water of a lake. Suddenly I was being lifted to the edge of the lake. Then I was put down on the edge. After i was put on the ground a voice was talking to me "How did you get here?" it asked. I tried to remember but I all could remember was the name Simon. "Umm I don't remember how I got here; In fact I don't know who I am" then I saw the pokemon Uxie fly over to me. Uxie then said "You must have amnesia Dratini but where are your parents?" I then said "I don't know if I even have par-" I stopped talking for a second. Then I asked "Wait did you call me Dratini?" Uxie then said "I did" I then asked why. Uxie laughed for a second and then he said "Well that's what you are" I then started laughing like crazy and after I was done I said.

"Man Uxie you are funny, but I am not a Dratini I am a human boy" Uxie then said "Oh really then how am I talking to you?" I then said "Well aren't you using telepathy?" he then said "I don't need to use it since my mouth is moveing" I then turned my head towards the water and I saw. A Dratini in my reflection. I then tried to use my hands to slap myself but I didn't have any and I didn't even have feet just a tail. "This can't be happening I've turned into…INTO A POKEMON!" Uxie then came over to me and told me to calm down he then said "Now Dratini do you remember anything besides the fact that you used to be a human?" I then said "I remember that my name is Simon but that's it"

"Well Simon since you have nowhere to go why don't you stay here and do some training so you can adjust to your body" I thought it over for a second and I said "Well why not" Uxie then got into what looked like a battle stance. He then said "Prepare to battle" I then got into my own battle stance. _Well I don't know how to battle but I guess I should just dodge his attacks_. Then suddenly the gem on his head began glowing pink and a then a gust of wind and what looked like pink razor leafs came toward me from Uxie's gem.

**Battle Scene**

All of the razor thingy's flew straight at me. I then used my new body to jump over all of the razors and boy did I jump. I think I jumped 20 feet into the air. Suddenly I noticed that I was glowing purple. "Hey I'm evolving!" Uxie then said "You're not evolving Simon" then I saw that both of Uxie's hands were glowing the same color as the light I was enveloped in. Uxie then threw both of his hands down and as in synch I fell all the way to the ground. When I had hit the ground I barley had any strength let. "Simon those two moves were Psycho cut and Psychic, and I am going to use Pysbeam so you better run" I barley had any time. When I got up I saw the gem on Uxie's head was glowing a rainbow color and then a rainbow colored beam came straight at me. I closed my eyes waiting for the worst when suddenly. I was protected by a green sphere that completely surrounded me. "Not bad Simon you used the move protect" I then said "I….I did that?" he then replied "Yes you did….but this battle isn't over. Uxie then flew into the air right over me. _Hmmm I wonder if this will work._ I then took a deep breath and let it all out.

Some blue fire flew out of my mouth and hit Uxie. I then jumped into the air and when I was right next to Uxie. I took my tail and wrapped my it around Uxie's hips. Then using my tail I threw him all the way to the ground and when he landed some dust flew around the air like an explosion had just i fell back on the ground I said "I can't believe I did it, I actually defeated Uxie" I then did some sort of victory dance. Until suddenly a Pysbeam came straight form the area where Uxie landed and the attack hit me and well after that I blacked out.

(Uxie's pov)  
After I defeated Simon I came over to him and I used heal pulse to fix all the injures he gained from our little battle. I then made him a bed of straw. I laid him down on the bed and then I went over to the lake side and closed my eyes. _I am impressed Simon is able to use Protec_t,_ Dragon breath and_ s_lam_. I then fell into a deep sleep.

(Simon's pov)  
While I was sleeping I then began having a dream and I saw rainbow all over the place in fact I only saw rainbow I didn't even see my body. "Huh? Is this a dream" a voice then began talking "Why yes it is… Simon" Then out of nowhere the Mythical pokemon Victini appeared in front of me. "Hi there Simon how are you" I then accused Victini of sending me here. "YOU I bet it was you that sent me here!" He then said. "What I didn't send you here!" I then calmed down a bit and said. "But then what did send me?" He then told me "I really don't know but don't worry your older sister is all right" Then I remembered my sister "Maria! Where is she?" **_(AN/Yup Simon is Maria's little brother) _**Victini then said "You see both you and your sister were sent here to the world of pokemon" He then told me that he is currently in between the world of pokemon and the human world.

He also said that he visited my sister's dream already. "Wait if you visited Maria's dream, how come she couldn't see you?" he then said "Well Fogbound lake is has a better psychic link to the dream world then were your sister is" I then asked another question "So she doesn't know I'm here" he then nodded "Well go tell her" Victini then said. "I can't, to restore the amount of energy I need make to make a connection to Maria would take about two days" I then said ok and Victini said "Ok Simon I have to go but remember to be sure to train hard so when you see Maria she will be impressed how strong you are, bye Simon" Victini then suddenly disappeared. Then the dream faded away and I fell asleep once again.

**_Author's notes_****. I really hope you liked this chapter. Oh and be sure to include your OCs in the reviews because I still need two pokemon to be guild members, one pokemon to run the daycare and another one to run the bank. Check the extra chapter to see more info. Oh and one more thing be sure to tell your friends about this story and make sure they tell their friends. So my story gets more popular. Tepigsfire758 signing out! **


	6. A double battle of earth and aura

**Chapter 6: A double battle of Earth and aura.  
**Author's**_ notes. _****This is the 5****th**** chapter in the main story and it includes three OCs. But I still need one more and that pokemon has to run the bank in treasure town. Well enjoy the chapter oh yeah I still don't and never will own pokemon.**

(Victini's pov)  
I was flying in the sky trying to get away from him. "Huff puff, man I have to get away before he catches me" Then the shadowy pokemon appeared in front of me. "You really thought you could escape me Victini" I tried to ask him to leave me alone "Please just leave me alone" he then chuckled and said. "I will only let you go once you tell me the location of the humans" I then yelled "NEVER! , I don't care if you hurt me I won't put them in danger no matter what!" he then shook his head and said. "Honestly you are so pathetic, do you really think you can take me on?"

I then flew straight at him and I then said "FLARE BLITZ" .I was then surrounded by a blue fire and I was just about to ram into the mysterious pokemon. When suddenly, he attacked me with a shadow claw. I then felt dizzy and I stopped flying and next thing you know. I was falling head first straight into the ocean.

(Maria's pov)  
We had just woken up. When Loudred came in and yelled "MORANING ADRESS TIME" and Nova said "We are coming loud mouth" .Loudred then left grumbling something. "Come on guys we have to go" I said to Inferno and Nova. Then when my teammates got up Inferno came over to me blushing. "Hey Maria I got you something" he then handed me a violet. "Wow thanks Inferno" he then said "Well umm I guess I needed to repay you for saving me from Anorith yesterday"

**Flash back to Drenched Bluff 4****th**** floor.**  
Inferno, Nova and I had just defeated a couple of pokemon. When an airborne Anorith, tried to hit my fire type friend with the move toxic. Then I had pushed Inferno out of the way and the attack hit me. The rest is just too blurry to remember but, I think I recall Nova giving me a heal seed.

**Back to the dorm room.**  
"Oh yeah I guess I did save you" he then handed me the Violet "wear that flower so it shows you survived a poison type move" I then thanked Inferno by giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Come on guys lets go" Nova then said "Get a room love birds" then me and Inferno said in unison "Grow up Nova"

The three of us left the dorm and went to the morning address. When we got there Chatot then said "Everyone I forgot to introduce our new apprentices yesterday" he then pointed to us "This is team element and they scored a 101 on the guild master test" everyone then gasped and started whispering. I heard some sentences "Oh my gosh they scored a 101, I only got a 81" or "Hey hey hey, they must be really strong" Chatot then told everyone to calm down. "Now team element please introduce yourselves" I went first. "I'm Maria, the leader of team element" then Inferno went "I'm Inferno the Charmander, nice to meet you all" and finally Nova went. "And I'm Nova the Ralts"

Chatot then said "Okay everyone now introduce your selves to our new allies" First a Krokorok went "I'm Hector nice to meet you" then a Riolu wearing a red scarf went up. "I am Crimson, I hope we can become friends" After those two were done, we met Bidoof, Sunflora, Corphish, Diglet, Dugtrio and Crogunk. Although we already knew Chimecho and Loudred.

We all then sang the morning chant and then we yelled "Horary!" After that everyone besides our team, Hector and Crimson left. Crimson and Hector then came over to us. Hector then said "Hey guys Chatot told us to give you guys a tour of Treasure town" Nova then said "Thank's but we don't need help from amateurs, especially ugly dark types" "Grrrrr, what did you say?" Nova then said in an arrogant voice "I called you ugly!" **_(AN/Oh no he didn't)_**

Hector then leaped at Nova and as if he knew Hector would do that. Nova also jumped straight at him. Hector then began started choking Nova. Then the in raged psychic type bit Hectors hand. "Owww, you cannibal what's the big idea?" Crimson then came over to Hector and said "Hector the Krokorok you better not hurt Nova" I then yelled at Nova "Nova the Ralts you are such a little kid!" I then came over to Crimson and said "I am so sorry that Nova bit Hector" he then said "It's alright, I may be younger then Hector but he acts like a child sometimes although he does have a big heart" I then replied. "Nova's threats may seem pathetic, but he is way stronger then he looks" Inferno then came over and said a good idea. "Why don't we have a double battle Hector and Crimson vs. Maria and Nova?" I then gave Inferno a hug and said "Dude that is a great idea!" Inferno then started blushing. Crimson then said "And I know just the place where to go for a battle"

(Nova's pov)

Crimson and hector lead us to town. Hector then showed us around. He first pointed to a building that was still being built "This is going to be the new bank" he then pointed to a Elctavire sitting in a booth and the booth was built to look like his head. "That is the link shop, go there to learn tutoring moves, remember moves and even link moves" Maria then asked "what dose linking moves do?" Crimson then started talking. "If you link moves it will combine them, for example if you link Iron tail and Electro ball the attack will be powered up" Hector then continued the tour. He showed us a hospital looking place "That is the egg daycare, if you ever get an egg just leave it here with Holly" Inferno then asked. "Who's Holly?" then Hector said "Holly is an Audino who works at the daycare, but shes out on a break right now" Crimson then showed us the Kecleon shop, the Kangaskhan storage and the Xatu fortune teller shop.

After the tour of the town. Hector and Crimson brought us to a building located next to the egg daycare. At the front of the building there was a skull right over the door. Hector then said "This is the Marowak dojo, the owner has a battle field which we can use to have our double battle, come in" Marowak was inside taking a nap and when we came in he was surprised. "Oh hello…..umm I wasn't sleeping I was…. Meditating" I then said "Umm right, anyways we need to use your battle field for our double battle" he then showed us to the field. We stepped through a stone door and in the next room there was a battlefield painted with some white paint. And if you looked up there was a giant glass roof. Inferno then said "Hold on from the outside we can't see a glass roof" Marowak chuckled a bit. He then said "It is the power of illusion my friend… just kidding I use a special one way paint on the glass so no one can see down at us" _Marowak is a little weird but honestly who cares_. Maria and I stood on one side. Then hector and Crimson stood on the other side. Marowak then took his bone and hit it against the floorand yelled out "BATTLE BEGIN!"

**Fight Scene (Maria's pov)  
**The battle started when Nova Summoned a bunch of multi colored razor leafs and fired them all at Hector. He then summoned some flying rocks out of nowhere and launched them to counter Nova's Magical Leaf. After the attacks collided I then whispered to Nova "Cover me, I'm going to knock out Crimson" I then ran straight at Crimson, and then Hector jumped into the air. Suddenly one of his fists started glowing orange and he was about to hit me when. I jumped back and his fist hit the ground. In fact it actually got stuck; I then jumped right over Hector's head. I was hoping to nail Crimson with a thunder shock, but I noticed he wasn't on the ground. Nov then yelled out "Maria look out He's above you!" suddenly I was attacked by Crimson's close combat. Then for a finishing move he slashed me with a shadow claw, I then fell to the ground.

I wasn't defeated yet but I did take some serious damage. I got up slowly, and then I noticed Crimson was using Calm Mind. Nova used Zen Headbutt and was about to hit Crimson when. Hector got in front of Nova's attack saving Crimson form what would be a super effective hit. Hector took some damage but grabbed Nova and threw him near me. I then whispered to Nova "What do we do now?" he then got up and said "Well Magical Leaf will do a lot of damage to Hector, and my psychic type moves will deal a ton of damage to Crimson so let's just be strong"

Crimson then leaped into the air and created a dark bluish sphere of energy and right before he fired it, he yelled out. "AURA SPHERE!" the ball of energy came straight at us. But we knew what to do; I began by firing a thunder shock at nova's head and he used Zen headbutt. Soon his head was sparkling like electricity. He then jumped head first at the incoming Aura Sphere. Then he actually broke through the attack and he then hit Crimson knocking the fighting type to the ground. I then ran over to Hector, I jumped over his head and my tail then began glowing white. I then wacked him with an Iron tail straight on the head. I then tackled hector sending him out of the field.

His eyes were then swirled and he was out of the count. Although Crimson was still up. Me and Nova had him cornered when suddenly. Six blue Swords appeared around him. Then he began some sort of dance and then they disappeared and I then noticed that he was glowing blue and he then ran straight toward Nova. With a powered up Shadow Claw.

**_Author's notes. _****I really hope you thought this was a good chapter**. **Just so you know Crimson, Hector and Holly were all OCs. I still need one more so don't forget. Oh yeah and I finished this chapter at around 2:00 and boy I'm I tired. Tepigsfire758 OUT!**


	7. The story of the raid on Crystal Cave

**Chapter 8: The story of the raid in Crystal Cave  
****_Author's notes_****. This is chapter 6 excluding any extra chapters I made. Oh yeah and my next chapter will involve a little more romance then the usual chapters. Oh and both Hector and Crimson's backstories weren't made by me. Hector's was made by Leaftornado123 and Crimson's was made by . Enjoy the chapter…oh yeah and I don't own pokemon.**

(Inferno's pov at Marowak dojo)  
I was sitting on the bench near the battlefield watching the whole battle. After Crimson had used Swords Dance he came charging at Nova. He then slashed my psychic type friend with a powered up Shadow Claw. Nova then fell on the ground and just like Hector he ended up with swirly eyes. Then it was Maria versus Crimson.

**Fight scene Maria's pov  
**After Crimson had knocked outNova I then jumped into the air and once I was airborne I fired a Thundershock at Crimson. He dodged the attack and he then began running around the field. Once I landed on the ground. I noticed that Crimson was using Agility to try to confuse me. _Man he's getting faster every second…..wait I have an idea._ Once Crimson stopped running around battle field he then ran straight at me and it looks like he was going to hit me. Once he got close enough he unleashed a Shadow Claw, but after that I nailed him with a close-up Thundershock. He took some damage but he kept fighting. Then he was about to hit me with a Close Combat. But I jumped up into the air right over him. Then I wacked his head with an Iron Tail.

After I had landed the Iron Tail he grabbed me by the tail .He then began swinging me around and finally he threw me straight at the ceiling, but just when I was about to hit the ceiling I shot a last minute thunder shock at the fighting type. He then fell on the ground but just as he fell. I hit my head on the celling. I then fell all the way to the ground.

(Inferno's pov)  
After both Crimson and Maia were knocked out. Marowak yelled out "This battle is a tie!" I came over to Maria and Crimson and gave them both an Oranberry. I then said "That was an awesome battle guys" Hector got up from his bench and gave Crimson a tepig-back ride. "Ughhh, Hector put me down" Hector then said. "Hey I will not put you down, especially considering the fact that you took the most damage" Crimson then said fine. Nova came over to where we all were and Said "let's all go to Spindas's Café to get some grub"

We left the dojo and headed to the crossroads. Once we got there were some stairs that led underground Maria then asked. "So this leads to spindas's café?" Hector then said "Yup this I the place" We all went down the stairs and we reached the underground shop. The place had four tables, two on one side and two on the other side. Also all the way to the back of the room there were two booths, one of them was painted and it kind of looked like a Spinda and the other one was painted to look like a Wynaut. At the Spinda booth, the actual pokemon was sitting there working with some juicing machine. Also at the Wynaut booth, there was a Wynaut sitting alongside with a Female Wobbuffet.

Crimson…who was still riding on Hectors shoulders said. "The booth with the Spinda is the juice bar you can juice all kinds of foods there" he then pointed to the Wynaut one. "That's the recycle shop, recycle junk there and get a prize ticket that you can exchange for a TM or orb" We then came over to the juice bar. After we all juiced some gummies, all five of us sat at a nearby table. Well Crimson was still on Hector's shoulders even when Hector sat down. The fighting type then said "Hector I'm not tired put me down" Hector then grabbed Crimson and set him down on a chair at the table. Crimson wanted to tell us his origin story of how he came to the guild.

(Narrator's pov, Crystal cave)  
It was that day thirteen years ago. Crimson was only a cute little hatchling. He was about only one week old when the disaster happened. A Bagon spy had located the secret Riolu and Lucario village he then alerted his kind. The attack then began. Every Salamance in the nearby area then raided the entire village. However they didn't want money they wanted…. to DESTROY! They then began attacking every single Lucario and Riolu.

Even though the Salamance were outnumbered. They were more viscous and even resorted to actually harm one of their kind just to kill a Lucario. Meanwhile in one of the tents in the village. Was the baby Riolu… Crimson. He laid there alone only wrapped up in his mother's crimson colored scarf. He whimpered as he heard the sounds of Hyper Beams and Aura Spheres colliding creating a ton of explosions. After almost every pokemon was dead, the leader Salamance then came into the tent where Crimson was in.

He then noticed the baby pokemon and said. "Grrrr, another one" Salamance was about to fire a fatal Hyper Beam when… he looked into Crimson's eyes. "Amazing you have so much potential and I could raise you to do my bidding, but you will learn what happened here and you will try to avenge your parents when you grow up and I can't stand pokemon with spirit!" The angry Salamance then took its claw and was about to slash the helpless baby. He slowly cut the babies' neck with its claw, but before he could do any fatal damage. A hyper voice then shook the inside of the tent preventing any further damage.

Suddenly the explorer Wigglytuff came bursting into the tent. "Hey don't you hurt that baby!" Wigglytuff then unlashed a series of double slaps at the dragon type. Salamance then called all of his allies and said "RETREAT!" after Wigglytuff saved the baby. He took him to the guild and raised him as an apprentice. He then named the baby, Crimson because of the scarf he wore"

Maria's pov  
After Crimson had told his story Inferno and I began to cry. "Wow who knew you suffered all that" said my crying fire type friend. I then turned to Hector and asked "What about you Hector, how did you join the guild?" Hector then said "Sorry cupcake but unlike my friend here I hate telling stories" Crimson then said. "Hector's mom and dad were killed by a criminal gang, so Hector trained all his life and when he evolved into his current evolution he then joined the guild" Hector then asked. "Hold on why does your story have to be longer?" We all started laughing at poor Hector and he then said. "You punks better stop laughing at me!"

**Several hours later Inferno's pov**  
Hector and Crimson had left and gone to bed, once we got to the guild. The three of us then went to bed to prepare for the next day. I turned over and saw Maria sleeping. _Wow she is so pretty when she sleeps, Sometimes I wish I could just kiss her. _I then slapped my head and said quietly "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" I looked out the window and thought. _I should really get some sleep._ I then shut my eyes forcing into a deep sleep.

Fogbound lake, Simon's pov  
I stood on the edge of Fogbound Lake meditating. _It has been a while since I had a dream visit from Victini_. Then my mentor Uxie came up to me with urgent news. "Simon, Victini has been kidnapped" I then turned around and asked "Someone kidnapped him?" he then nodded. "It happened last night, a mysterious pokemon attacked Victini and took him to his lair" Uxie then gave me a bag with supplies. "You must head to Wigglytuff's guild and find your sister so you and her friends can save Victini" I then went out the cave door. "Time To begin my journey to find my sister and save Victini".

**_Author's notes._**** I personally thought this was my best chapter so far. If any of you have any advice for me just let me know in the review section. Tepigsfire758 out PEACE!**


	8. The summer festival part 1

**Extra chapter: The summer festival. Part 1  
****_Author's notes. _****This is the first part of the three part extra chapter. In the summer festival our heroes will participate in the treasure town annual summer festival. Will Inferno reveal his true feelings to Maria, will Crimson's full power be unleashed and will the secret of Hector's past be told? Find out in the three part extra chapter. Pokemon mystery dungeon Dawn and Dusk The summer festival. part 1.**

(Inferno's pov, several days after the team met Crimson and Hector)  
We were at the morning address when Chatot told us some pretty awesome news. "Okay everyone, since you all have been working pretty hard we are giving you all a three day break" Everyone including us then cheered. Chatot told us to calm down and he continued talking. "The reason this break will be three days long is because that it is also the same length as the annual summer festival" Chatot then said "Ok everyone go have some fun" we all then shouted horary and left the guild.

The three of us then met up with Hector and Crimson and all five of us went to the festival. We had taken the east road from the intersection and after walking for a minute we then arrived at a field. Once we got there many tents had been set up and a couple of booths and there was something I didn't except to see in the pokemon world. There at the festival was a giant Ferris wheel. Then all five of us then said "A Ferris wheel in the pokemon world!" Hector then said. "Amazing so the rumors were true" Nova then asked "What rumors?" Hector then reached into his treasure bag and pulled out a copy of pokemon news.

He then read it out loud. "Rumor has it that the great inventor Magnaton has begun construction on a giant Ferris wheel" He then turned the page. "Magnaton has stated that he will be unraveling his invention at the this year's Treasure town summer festival, In fact he said that the Ferris wheel is known to only exists in the human world" Maria then replied. "Yeah the Ferris wheel is popular back at my world, I guess Magnaton must have been inspired" We all then headed into the carnival.

We all had a pretty awesome time at the summer festival. Maria, Crimson and I were playing at the dunk booth, and Nova and Hector were playing blind folded darts._ (AN/ What kind of sick game is that?) _We had been playing for a while until the Ferris wheel was open.

(Maria's pov)  
The three of us headed over to the Ferris wheel entrance and the place was packed. Crimson, Inferno and I were at the front of the line while I think Nova and Hector were way back at the end. We were about to go in when we read the sign and it said. "Only two pokemon per car" Crimson then said "Well you too head on in" I then asked "What about you?" he then chuckled and said. "Don't worry I don't need a partner, and besides you two are the best of friends" He then pushed me and Inferno in.

When the ride had started I was a little nervous. Inferno looked over to me and asked "Are you ok?" I then replied "Oh don't worry I just don't like heights" he then said. "Oh calm down you big baby" I then punched his arm and said "Oh you stop it" we were riding for a few minutes when Inferno asked me a question. "Hey Maria we are friends right? I then looked at him and said. "Of course we are" I then asked "But why do you ask?"

He then took a deep breath and started talking. "I… thought that umm" he then looked me straight into my eyes. I then said "Thanks for asking me to join your team" he then blushed a bit. "Well you had amnesia and … I do lov-" I then blushed and he smiled a bit. He then rubbed his hand on my cheek. "You look amazing in the sunset" I noticed that the sun was setting and some of the light was leaking into the car.

I then leaned in and he did the same. Just before we kissed there was a ring and the ride was coming to a stop. The car then stopped and we walked out. Hector and Nova were waiting for us. "Hey how was the ride guys?" asked Hector. I then said "I wish it was just a minute longer"

(Inferno's pov)  
The five of us had a really awesome first day at the festival. When it was getting late the five of us headed back to the guild for some rest. When we reached the crossroads I then said. "I'm going for a walk, Maria want to join me?" just before we went for our walk Nova whispered into my ear and said. "Good luck Romeo" I then responded with the usual. "Grow up Nova" the others went up to the guild and Maria and I headed down to the beach.

We head arrived at the beach and the scene was beautiful. The moon light shined on the waves of the ocean creating a magnificent view. "Hey Inferno" I then turned to Maria and asked. "What is it" she then sighed and said "Do… do you like…. Me?" I started blushing like crazy. After blushing for a minute I then pulled her into a hug as tight as I could. She then said "So you do like me huh?" I then replied. "Yeah I liked you ever since I met you" We hugged for about a minute until our eyes met.

When I looked into her eyes I saw two adorable cute blue eyes. She then leaned in and so did I. Once we kissed I felt so warm, it felt like a huge surge of power bursted in side of me. We kissed for a few seconds until we noticed a bunch of bubbles floating around. She then asked "Hey Inferno where did these bubbles come from?" I then responded. "Sometimes the Krabby come out and use the attack Bubbles, they then float out and catch sunrays but…" Maria then asked. "But what?" I then ruffled her cute blue hair a bit and said. "The Krabby have never come out this late, unless they sense something odd"

I then laughed a bit and said "You now it's kind of odd, the place where we first met was the place where we first kissed" She then laid her head on my shoulder and said. "I love you Inferno" I then hugged her a bit and said "I love you too" We watched the Bubbles float into the night sky. Until we got tired and came back to the guild and from that day on. Maria and I would always go back to the beach to watch the Bubbles beautify the night sky.

(Uxie's pov, Fogbound Lake)  
"Shadow Ball!" the attack flew from his hands and nailed me landing a super effective hit. "Ughh why are you doing this?" the shadowy pokemon chuckled and responded. "I am here for the human boy, tell me where he and his sister is or else" I then said. "Or else what you monster?" He then flew at me and slashed me with a Shadow Claw. I had fallen but I got back up. I then shot a Pysbeam at the evil pokemon" but he just reflected it with his hand.

"Oh Uxie, just like Victini you are so stupid" I then yelled out. "YOU CAPTURED VICTINI YOU MONSTER!" he then pushed me down to the ground. "I don't even know if he is alive" I was speechless. He then said "Good night Uxie" he then slashed me with a Shadow Claw and I was passing out. But before I fainted I then said "Maria and Simon will defeat you Dar…" I then passed out before I could say his name.

**_Author's notes_****. Not bad of a chapter. I am so glad Inferno finally said his true feelings to Maria. Well its almost midnight and I really should get some sleep. Tepigsfire758 falling asleep. Oh yeah I don't own pokemon. **


	9. The summer festival part 2

**Extra chapter: The summer festival part 2  
****_Author's notes. _****Well this is my second edition to the three part extra chapter. But this time there is less love then my last chapter. In fact this time will feature more of Crimson and Nova. Hop you like it…. Oh yeah I don't own pokemon.**

(Crimson's pov)  
It was early in the morning and Hector had gone training at some secret hiding spot. So I wanted to spend some time shopping before so I grabbed my sack of money we saved up and headed into town. Although the day was a little odd everyone I tried to talk to were being really quiet and a few pokemon were rude. Even Holly who is always so kind, shut the front door of the day care when I walked by. _Alright what the heck is going on_? "There he is" I then noticed a Pichu, Igglytuff and a Shroomish walk up to me. "Hi little guys what do you want?" then Pichu and Igglytuff began throwing rock at me and Shroomish started to pelt me with Bullet seeds. At first I thought they were just playing around until.

They started saying something simultaneously that surprised me. "Woman hitter, Woman Hitter" I then asked. "What the heck are you talking about?' The Pichu then said "We know how several days ago you beat up that girl and her friend!" I then ran away to take cover. Once they couldn't see me I then began putting two and two together. I then noticed that I still had some electrical wounds form my battle with Maria and Nova. I then realized that the kids were still there and since they didn't know I was here. I then used my mind reading ability to find out what's going on.

I then heard them thinking. "I still can't believe that he would try to harm that lady and her friend Nova" I was incredibly shocked. Someone had spread rumors that I beat up Maria and Nova. I then heard more "I think that a Bagon named Crag started this rumor" I then got angry and whispered. "No one messes with me and my friends and gets away unharmed" I then tracked down Crag to Sharpedo Bluff ready to pummel him. However once I got there I noticed he was telling a crowd of pokemon of how evil I was and how I should be taken down for what I did.

They then noticed I was here. Crag then said "Well it looks like the jerk face has arrived, probably here to pummel another pretty girl like you did with that Shinx" Some pokemon then threw fruit and rocks at me. "Guys that was just a" Crag then said "Be quiet you" No matter how hard I tired nobody would hear me out. It had felt like everyone turned against me and then suddenly Crag had jumped on my back.

He then took off my mom's crimson colored scarf. Reveling the scar I received when I was a baby. The crowd was quiet and I was really angry at Crag for doing that. "Give me back that scarf!" he then ripped it into two pieces. Suddenly I felt so much rage I could just explode. Then I could feel my aura turn dark and my body turned form blue to black. I was in my dark form; I then fired several Dark Pulses into the air when everyone was looking at the airborne attacks. I grabbed the pieces of my scarf and I ran away with tears in my eyes.

(Maria's pov)  
"And then he ran away" explained Nova. I was incredibly angry at what I heard. Some jerk had gone around saying that Crimson pummeled me and Nova. It was around ten o'clock and Inferno and hector had gone to do some training while Nova and I were eating some breakfast at Spindas's café when Nova told me what happened. "He also ripped Crimson's scarf" I then replied "But his mom gave him that scarf" Nova then nodded. "So what should we do Maria?" I then thought it over. "How about we find Crimson and fix his mom's scarf and later we go beat up that jerk"

We reached the festival and no one was there… no one except our friend Crimson. We noticed that he was covered in dark aura and his blue skin turned black. He was clutching his ripped scarf in his right hand. I then came up to him and said "Don't worry buddy Nova and I will get your scarf stitched back together….. Crimson?" he then turned around and I noticed his fists were purple. He then unleashed a series of Sucker Punches at me, the attack sent me three feet back onto the ground and I fainted before long.

(Nova's pov)  
After Crimson hit Maria I was kind of scared. "Dude why would you hurt her?" He then started talking in a deep evil voice "She is a complete weakling the world will be better without her" he then said. "And now it's your turn Nova" I ran away from Crimson hoping he wouldn't try to hurt me. However his speed was greatly increased for some reason and he grabbed ahold of me, he unleashed several Sucker Punches at me although I managed to dodge a few of them one of the punches nailed me in the foot and I fell down.

Crimson then stood over me and was ready to finishes me off. I could feel the darkness as he charged up a Dark Pulse and I waited until he blasted me….. until I felt the light inside of me.

My body was then enveloped with a bright white light and then I was beginning to morph into a new body. My green hat thing became green hair that stopped at my neck and my red horn split into two of them and they looked like hair pins. Also I had green legs and a white dress that stopped at my hips; I was also a taller than my first evolution. Finally the light was gone and I became Kirlia the emotion pokemon. "Please Crimson I don't want to hurt you, snap out of it" He then got into a battlestance and said "Come get me!"

**Fight scene  
**I ran straight towards Crimson. But before I got close enough he unleashed a Dark Pulse but I jumped over him and the attack. Then my fist caught fire and I punched Crimson's head. He then grabbed ahold of me and threw me toward a booth. I used my feet to jump off the wall of the booth. Then I charged up Zen Headbutt and I hit Crimson sending him five meters away. He crashed through a booth creating a hole in it.

Everything went quite for a moment. Until Crimson jumped out of the hole and unleashed several Sucker Punches. I suffered massive damage and I was getting pretty tired. Crimson then stood a few feet away from me and he said. "Even evolution can't save you Nova" then I heard Maria yell something. "EVOLUTION CAN"T SAVE HIM BUT ECLECTRO BALL WILL!" then an electric sphere of energy flew from where Maria was and it blew up when it hit Crimson. Then Maria came running at Crimson and nailed him with an Iron Tail.

**Several hours later** (Crimson's pov)  
Hector, Inferno , Maria and the newly evolved Nova stood over me. Hector then said "Glad you're ok buddy" I then tried to get up but I only suffered trying to get up. I then noticed I was at my room in the guild, "Guys what happened" Nova then said "You tried to kill Maria and I after Crag ripped your scarf, but Maria managed to knock you out of it" I then growled and said "I'm almost forgot about that jerk where is hey?" Inferno then laughed a bit "Oh don't worry Wigglytuff is going to avenge you, oh and here's your scarf Chimecho stitched it back together" I thanked my friends but I wonder what is Wigglytuff going to do?

(Crag's pov)   
I was beaten and bruised by the guild master at the beach. "And that's what you get for making stupid rumors" he then walked away. _Man dad was right Wigglytuff can give a really bad pummel. I guess that raid on Crystal Cave has given my dad fear to go near the guild master and boy is that guy terrifying fo_r _a pink pokemon with the word wiggly in its_ _name._ I then noticed Maria and her friend Inferno come up to me. She then asked me a question "where should I punch you, in the gut or in the face?" I then gulped and said "Just hit me in the gut" Inferno then came over and said "With pleasure" Then it was all black.

**_Author's notes._**** This has been a really important chapter, not only has Crimson's dark form been revealed but Nova actually evolved. I really hope you liked this chapter. PS, This chapter's ending were one of my favorites. Tepigsfire758 out PEACE!**


	10. The summer festival part 3

**Extra chapter: The summer festival. Part 3  
****_Author's notes. _****The final part of the three part extra chapter. This time our heroes will face an unexpected enemy or at least a sort of unexpected enemy… oh be quite writing a fan fiction is hard sometimes. Well hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own pokemon.**

(Maria's pov)  
It was around 11 o'clock and Inferno and were having a picnic near Oran Forest. We invited Nova to come with us but he said he was sick **_(AN/ Chapter 2 reference)_**. "Hey Inferno what did you put in this sandwich?" hey then said "I put some yellow gummies in it so you'll like it" I then said. "Well it tastes great" He then said thanks after that he said. "It's a beautiful day but it's not as beautiful as you Maria" I then giggled a bit and said. "You're so sweet Inferno" he blushed a bit and said "Oh stop it"

After we finished our lunch we decided to rest a bit before walking back to treasure town. So we sat around and chatted "So Maria tell me a little more about yourself" I thought for a second and said "Well I like the color blue, I hate the cold and…. I love you" He then blushed again "Hey stop teasing me" I then said. "But I love teasing you cutie" He then fluffed my blue hair a bit and then we both leaned in. We had kissed for about a minute when we heard a scream. We both then got up and stopped our date for now. I then said "Someone must be in trouble, come on lets go Inferno"

**Oran Forest **(Inferno's pov)

Floor 1  
We entered the dungeon and it was a weak place compared to the other dungeons we went to before. The floor was dirt and the walls were just tree that we couldn't walk around. The place was very small and the enemies were pathetic. We had knocked out at least ten enemies before we reached the next floor.

Floor2  
The next floor we arrived at was a monster house. Although there were like only seven enemies. I started up by firing a Dragon Pulse at two airborne Starlys and after the attack hit they were both out. Then Maria used Iron Tail hit a Wurmple then the Wurmple flew back a few feet bumping into another Wurmple. I then burned two Caterpies using ember causing them to faint finally all that there were left was another Starly. Maria was about to knock it out with a Thundershock until. The Starly began to cry "Please miss don't hurt me I… I'm so lonely please" She then said "Fine just get out of here" The Starly then flew away and in fact the stairs were just in the next room.

Floor 3  
The stairs were on the same floor as we were. "Honestly Maria I wish for a bigger challenge"

Floor 4  
We had reached the fourth floor and we noticed a Pichu. We then came over to him, Maria then said "Was it you who cried for help?" he then nodded. After that Maria raised up her team badge and the three of us were warped out of the dungeon.

(Maria's pov)  
We had brought Pichu over to the festival and he then thanked us both. For a reward he gave us two TMs one was Focus Blast and the other one was Flamethrower. Pichu then went to enjoy the festival. "Wow we did a good job Inferno, in fact we just got two awesome TMs" He then absorbed the Flamethrower one. Luckily TMs can be used over and over without breaking so we put them away for now.

**A couple of hours later**  
It was already dark but thanks to the festival's lights the place was still as bright as ever. Crimson and Hector were up in the Ferris wheel and Nova was still at the guild sick as a Lillipup. Me and Inferno watched our friends in the Ferris wheel using some binoculars. Everything was great until it happened.

(Hector's pov)  
I like heights but I don't like them when I could die. Crimson and I were in the Ferris wheel until there was an explosion "Hector what was that?" I looked out the car window and I saw a Salamance launching several Hyper Beams at the Ferris wheel. "It's a Salamance!" I turned to Crimson and was about to ask him for a plan but he looked shaken up. I then said "Don't worry buddy I know as a kid your parents were killed by a Salamance, but you need to fight your fears".

He then slapped me across the face and said. "No you idiotic buffoon I am not scared of that Salamance, I'm scared because the Ferries wheel is falling apart!" We then smashed the window of the car and we jumped out of the breaking wheel. Luckily we were close enough to the ground to jump down and we got out relatively safe. "Flamethrower!" We then heard the yell of our friend Inferno. He was trying to hit the airborne pokemon with Flamethrower but missed horribly. He then said "Nice try you pathetic lizard but that's not how you use a Flamethrower" I then jumped into the air and said. "But this is how you hit a Salamance with an Aqua Tail!" I used Aqua Tail landing a blow to the dragon type's head.

Unfortunately he withstood the blow and hit me with two razor sharp Dragon Claws while I was still airborne. I landed on my feet and then I saw an Electro Ball fly at Salamance but it missed only by a few inches. I then noticed we were all here Maria, Inferno, Crimson and even Nova who I thought was sick, oh and me too. So the five of us got ready for a battle.

**Fight Scene **(Narrator's pov)  
The battle started up with a combination move of Maria's Thundershockand Hector's Stone Edge. The jolt of electricity powered up the rocks hitting Salamance with a decent powered up attack. Then Nova and Inferno came up with their own combo. Inferno stayed on the ground breathing Flamethrowers at the enemy pokemon, these attacks kept Salamance flying around in circles. Meanwhile Nova jumped from the lowest booth to the biggest one, once Nova got high enough he punched Salamance with a Fire Punch to the face. However Salamance then used a close range Hyper Beam that caused Nova to fall to the ground.

Luckily Nova managed to land on a trampoline. Then the fall from the air to the trampoline gave Nova enough power to jump back up into the air. Nova then nailed Salamance with a Zen Headbutt. Suddenly Crimson fired an Aura Sphere at Salamance. All of the combined damage done by our hero's was enough to cause Salamance to fall to the ground.

Crimson's pov  
Once Salamance had fallen down we then surrounded him. Maria then said "Alright Salamance what do you have to say". The Salamance then laughed a bit and said "Oh dear it looks like I failed my mission" the five of us then started at him with looks of confusion. He then got up and said "Although I do have your brother Maria, so maybe this day wasn't a total loss. Maria then said "I….I have a brother?" Salamance then replied. "Did you not know that?" Inferno then came up to Salamance and said. "What did you do with my girl's brother, you better talk or else I'll rip you to pieces lizard face!"

Salamance then laughed a bit and said. "Well I'm surprised Victini didn't tell you Maria" Maria then replied. "Victini stopped giving me connection dreams after the first time" Salamance then got up. Some electricity sparkled off Maria's cheeks. "No need to fight me human, it won't save your brother" Maria then unleashed all of her rage at Salamance through a full powered Thundershock. He yelled in pain and then he started to fly away. But before he was gone he yelled out to us "In time Maria you will see your brother, oh and Crimson you still have that scar that I gave you?"

Suddenly I remembered that the Salamance we fought here was the same Salamance that almost killed me. Maria then started crying "My brother is in danger, I should have killed that flying lizard!'" I then came up to her and slapped her across the face. "LISTEN TO ME, Maria you have no idea how much I wanted to kill that lizard, but you have to be strong after all we both are leaders of our team" She then calmed down a bit and said. "Thanks Crimson, alright team lets head back to the guild and get some rest" The five of us headed back to the guild. Because who knows what is in store for us.

**_Author's notes. _****Well I think this was a good chapter. Although I wonder what will happen to Simon? What enemy will our heroes face? Find out in the next exciting chapter. Tepigsfire758 signing out PEACE! **


	11. Return to Crystal Cave

**Chapter 11. Return to Crystal Cave  
****_Author's notes. _****Well this is the eleventh chapter in the story and from here on out Simon will play a bigger role in the story. Hope you like it enjoy!**

(Crimson's pov)  
"Do you think he's in there buddy?" asked Hector. We were both at the entrance of Crystal Cave; in fact we were there because of one reason. After Salamance had told Maria that she has a brother Inferno, Nova, Hector and I have been working none stop to try to find him. We managed to find a lead and apparently someone said they had seen some Bagons carry a tied up pokemon into this dungeon. I then replied "Yeah if the Bagons didn't take Maria's brother, at least we get to save someone from them, come one Hector lets go"

**Crystal Cave**

Floor 1  
Inside the dungeon was like walking into an old house you used to live in. I could feel the pain I experienced years ago; however I had a mission to do. The inside of the dungeon was a normal cave. Although there were shards of crystals growing out of the walls and floors. Once we entered Hector saw a seed on the ground. "Hey Crimson there's a seed over there" I went over to the seed and I put it in the treasure bag. "We should save this for later" Then we continued into the dungeon.

The first floor had multiple rooms making it hard to find the stairs but I managed to find a pure seed so I broke it in half and Hector and I shared it sending us to the stairs.

Floor 2  
We ran into three Golems on the next floor. I hit one with Close Combat and Hector nailed two of them with sand tomb. After the three were out, we ran into a room full of pure seeds. Using the seeds we went up several floors in no time.

**Several floors later  
**Floor 9  
On the ninth floor there was a monster house the second we got in. "You ready Crimson?" I then said "I sure am let's go" there were three Golems, five Bagons and two Sevipers. I knocked out the Golems and Hector managed to defeat the Sevipers. Then the Bagons fired a barrage of Embers at me, but Hector used Aqua Tail to protect me. He then grabbed ahold me and spun me around, he then threw me at the Bagons. I then used multiple Shadow Claws to knock them all out. We then went to the next room and found some stairs.

Floor 10  
It was practically torture on this floor. There were so many rooms Hector and I got separated. Luckily I think Hector found the stairs because I was instantly warped to the next floor.

Floor 11  
The stairs were right next to us. Hector then said "I guess we got a lucky break"

Floor 12  
The stairs were next to use but then. We stepped on a wrap trap that sent us to another room in the floor. After a really long trip across the entire floor, we managed to get to the stairs.

(Simon's pov)  
I don't remember what happened but I was tied up and blindfolded. Also I could hear people arguing in the background. "We have the boy, but the girl is protected by her friends" said one voice then another voice replied. "Well you did lose to them so I wouldn't stand a chance, but why don't we take them out one by one" I wasn't sure what was going on but I am pretty sure that Maria was the girl and I am the boy.

Then I heard two different voices, one said "Salamance is that tied up pokemon Maria's brother?" I was then surprised. I tried to tell them that I was but just muffles came out. Then another voice said, "If you don't tell us who he is I will rip your wings off and sell them!" then I heard several explosions and yells. _Those pokemon must be Maria's friends; I better try to get this blindfold off and these ropes so I can help them._ After I concreted and struggled enough I managed to use my serpent like body to escape the binding rope.

Then I used my tail to rip the blindfold off allowing me to see what was going on. A Riolu and Krokorok were fighting a bunch of Bagons and a Salamance was getting ready to attack them. _I have to help them they might be good guys so I better take out Salamance before he can strike those pokemon. _I slowly crawled over to him, but just when I was about to use slam. He turned around and used a close-range Hyper Beam at me.

(Simon's pov)  
The attack sent me flying all the way across the room. I then noticed where I was, the room was a large area inside of a cave. Also the room had many crystals growing out of the walls and the ground. Then I saw the Riolu sprint over to me, "Here eat this seed" then after I ate the seed. I felt a great burst of strength then I began to glow. Suddenly my current body began to morph into a different one. My tail grew longer and I had two wings above my eyes, a horn came out of my forehead and the end of my tail had a little blue orb on it. I was now Dragoniar and I was ready for a battle.

**Fight scene **(Narrator's pov)  
After Simon had evolved he then leaped at Salamance. Once he got close enough Simon wrapped his tail around Salamancae's wrist and then he used a close range ice beam practically making Salamance shrike in pain. Then Hector fired a barrage of stone edges at Salamance, adding more pain to the flying-dragon type. Salamance then flew up into the air with Simon hanging on to him, Simon then unleashed a close range Dragon Breath on the Dragon type. Salamance then said "I have had enough of you; I don't care if my master wants you alive you are going down!" Salamance then flew down onto the ground hurting himself and Simon.

Hector then jumped on Salamance's back and he followed with a Rock Smash to the face. Simon then let go off Salamance. He lay on the ground with the three heroes over him. Crimson then grabbed hold of Salamance's face and then punched Salamance across the face "That was for my mom and dad" he then punched Salamance again. "That was for making your son spread rumors about me" and he got ready for one last punch "And this is for trying to kill me… TWICE!" Crimson then unleashed one final punch, which had done so much damage Salamance was knocked out.

(Maria's pov)  
"I am so glad to see you bro" Hector and Crimson had saved my brother Simon from Salamance and his goons and right now I was hugging him as tight as I could. He then said "Wow sis for a girl you're really strong" I then gave him a friendly punch on the face. "Simon meet my friends, this is Hector and Crimson but you already know them" I then pointed to Nova. "This is Nova one of my best friends" Nova then bowed to Simon. I then pointed to Inferno "And this handsome Charmander is my boyfriend, Inferno" Inferno then came up to Simon and said. "Nice to meet you Simon"

Simon then asked a question "Can I join your team sis?" I then yelled out "Of course little bro" Hector and Crimson headed back to their dorm room at the guild and the rest of us went to see the guild master. After we registered Simon the four of us headed to our room, when we came in we noticed that there were four beds now and after that we all went to bed.

(Salamance's pov)  
"Master Darkrai please forgive me you see" he then yelled out. "SILENCE YOU IDOIT, NOT ONLY HAVE YOU FAILLED TO CAPTURE THE GIRL BUT NOW I DON'T HAVE HER BROTHER!" He calmed down a bit and said "I have hired some new requites to do the job you couldn't" he then clapped his hands and suddenly three pokemon appeared. One was a Meowth another was a female Yanmega and the other one was a male Yanmask. They then began to say there so called motto.

Meowth: Prepare for trouble you failed your job.  
Yanmask: And now we do what you couldn't.  
Yanmega: We will capture the girl and her brother.  
Yanmask: To keep them from saving the world.  
Yanmega: They won't be able to defeat us easily  
Meowth: And we will succeed unlike you.  
Yanmega: I am Yanmega the aerial attacker!  
Yanmask: I am Yanmask the shadow hunter!  
Meowth: And I am Meowth the wisest of the wise!  
All three in unison: Team Ultra blasting off at the speed of light!, Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight and fight.  
Meowth: Meowth that's right!

I then sweat dropped and said "Ma- master these nut jobs will do worse than I ever did" He then yelled out. "Maybe but all of my other minions are incompetent buffoons" I then sighed and lied down for a nap.

**_Author's notes. _****Sorry if this chapter took longer to finish but my computer's charger broke and it took a while to buy a new one. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. (PS. Team Ultra is a type of parody off team Rocket from the anime) **


	12. Enter Team Ultra!

**Chapter 12: Enter Team Ultra!  
****_Author's _****notes****_._**** Well this time the gang will be facing the annoying Team Ultra and their motto. Which will drive a few pokemon nuts. Anyways enjoy this chapter and for the... Umm I think twelfth time. Oh who cares anyways enjoy!**

(Maria's pov)  
"Umm are you sure this seaweed is good for the skin?" I asked the Meowth who was wrapping some seaweed around my stomach. Inferno, Nova and I had gone to a new building in town and it was a spa. When we arrived the employees who were a Meowth who for some reason talked in a Indian accent, a Yanmega who was oddly friendly and a Yanmask who…. Only said his name. Meowth and the others had wrapped seaweed around Nova's and Inferno's eyes and ears. When an hour passed Inferno and Nova had fallen asleep and then I was being tied up with some rope. Suddenly Meowth and his gang threw me into a bag and carried me out to the beach.

(Inferno's pov)  
I had woken up and I had noticed that I was blindfolded with seaweed and next thing I knew I heard Nova yell out. "Inferno, I think Maria has been pokenapped!" I then ripped off every single piece of seaweed on me and I asked. "Why would you say she was pokenapped?" he then replied "Because I heard them say they were going to take Maria to their boss" I then slapped Nova across the face and said "WHY WOULD YOU LET THEM TAKE MY GIRLFRIEND!" he then chuckled and said. "Because then we would have nothing to do"

After I had yelled at Nova we then ran all the way to the beach. Once we reached the beach we then noticed Meowth and his goonies whit a wiggling burlap sack and I said. "What did you do to my girl?" they then all turned around and stared at us which made Nova and I sweat drop. Suddenly Meowth lost his accent, Yanmega stopped being nice and Yanmask stopped only saying his name and then they began to sing some sort of motto.

Yanmega. Prepare for trouble were here for the girl.  
Yamask. And make it double using words of yore.  
Meowth. You think you'll protect this world from devastation.  
Yamask. But you can't stop us without annotations

Yanmega then wacked Yamask on the head and said "What are you thinking adding the word annotations to our motto, you idoit?" he then said. "Well umm it rhymes" Meowth then said "It doesn't matter anymore; we have the girl now let's get out of here. I then yelled out "You aren't going anywhere with Maria" The three pokemon then attacked us.

**Fight Scene **(Inferno's pov)**  
**I used Flamethrower on Yanmega keeping her away from Nova. Then Yanmask created a Shadow Ball and fired at me but Nova pushed me out of the way and I fell face first on the sand. I then got up and my mouth was filled with sand, and just as I wiped the sand off my face. Yanmega then wacked me with her wings and they felt like metal being thrown at me and I'm guessing it was Steel Wing that hit me. The attack made me fall back and soon after that Yanmega grabbed ahold of me and flew up into the air dragging me along.

Nova then leaped up onto Yanmega. He unleashed a Fire Punch onto Yanmega's back which caused all three of us to fall onto the hot sand. I got up but suddenly Meowth hit me with multiple Fury Swipes and then Yanmask shot two purple lasers at me from his eyes which gave me more damage. "Nice shot Yanmask, your Night Shade has gotten better" said an impressed Meowth. Then the three pokemon had beaten Nova brutally and he laid on the sand defeated, and Suddenly Meowth came up to me and punched me across the face. He then said "How pathetic you can't even protect your girlfriend and you call yourself an explorer" Meowth punched me over and over until I was almost defeated.

The three goonies were about to leave with Maria until I…. lost it.

(Maria's pov)  
I managed to rip open the burlap sack with my teeth and once I got out I was speechless. Nova lay unconscious and bleeding on the sand, while Inferno was glowing. Around him appeared a fiery aura and suddenly he stared at Meowth, Yanmega and Yamask but something scared me. When Inferno looked at Meowth, his eyes were pure red and he had an evil glare which gave me the chills. He roared into the air and then he began firing Flamethrowers all over, over and over again around the beach. He then created a Dragon Pulse the size of a minivan; he then threw the ball at Meowth and his friends. The attack caused an explosion that blew them straight into the sky.

He then roared again and began firing more Flamethrowers all over the beach. I watched in horror as my boyfriend went crazy, I ran up to him and kissed him full on the lips. I then said "Snap out of it handsome" he then grabbed his head as if he was having a massive headache. He then breathed a Flamethrower straight into the sky; I took matters into my own hand and did what I had to do. I charged up a full powered Thundershock and unleashed all of my power at Inferno, he then yelled out in pain and eventually he passed out.

He fell down onto the sand and I laid down next to him and kissed him, I then hugged him as hard as I could until…. I fainted.

**_Author's notes._**** I know this chapter might be short but I don't know how to continue the story after Maria fainted. Oh well hope you enjoyed this chapter see you later!**


	13. BURN! SIMON AND EVOLUTION!

**Chapter 13: BURN! Simon and evolution**  
**_Author's notes._**** My thirteenth chapter and well this time the team will try to escape from a few annoying pokemon only to face a rampaging monster. I haven't said this in a while but, I don't own pokemon!**

* * *

****(Inferno's pov)**  
**I was asleep for who knows how long until I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes and noticed Crimson shaking me, he then said "Well glad you're not dead" I then rubbed my chest a bit and felt a scar. I then noticed were I was, I was in room where the walls and the floor were made of stone also the only exit was a door way which was blocked by steel bars, I then noticed Maria and Simon asleep in the corner of the room.

"MARIA!" I then ran over to my girlfriend and shook her awake. "COME ON WAKE UP!" she then slowly opened her eyes and I sighed in relief. She then asked "Guys were are we?" Crimson then said "Who knows I just woke up here and I found you guys sleeping, Inferno woke up first and then you did cupcake however Simon is still asleep" I then replied "Well I guess this just some prank and Nova could have….. wait what did you call Maria?" he then blushed and said "I called her….. umm cup Kate?..… yeah that's defiantly what I called her" I then said "Ok I guess"

I came over to the bars and tried to break them but unfortunately even my sharp claws couldn't make a single dent. Crimson came over and tried to use Close Combat to break them but he didn't make a dent either. Maria used Iron Tail but that didn't work either, Crimson then sat down and said "Hey Maria and Inferno, I don't think this is a prank I mean were would Nova and Hector get steel this strong?"

I then got a risky idea, "Maria and Crimson I have an idea" Maria then said "Were all ears handsome" I then said. "Guys I want you to kiss" They both then blushed and then Crimson said "Umm are you sure that will accomplish ANYTHING?" I then nodded. "Yeah you see my ability cannot just be activated by damage but also by rage and saddens, so if I see my friend kissing my girlfriend I will lose it" Maria then asked "Is that really the only option?" I then nodded "Yeah I mean the only other way it would work is if you get hurt or if I get hurt, so this way no one will suffer a single injury"

Crimson then said "What about Simon, Can't he do it?" I then replied "Nope since he is Maria's brother I really won't care, I mean brother and sister can kiss without it being wrong… will not completely wrong" Crimson and Maria both then sighed and said "OK"

(Crimson's pov)  
I leaned in towards the former human but now a Shinx to kiss her, I looked over at Inferno one last time and he just nodded. I closed my eyes waiting for Maria to kiss me, I then thought in my head. _Well I better get ready to run once Inferno goes rage mode_, finally Maria's lips touched mine. At first I thought I would hate it but… it kind of felt nice. _Oh man I'm actually enjoying this; I mean seriously this is my friend's girlfriend….. man I am just sick_. The kiss lasted for a few seconds until I heard a roar, I pulled away from Maria and looked at Inferno, his eyes turned from orange to blood red and he developed fangs also his claws grew razor sharp.

He breathed heavily and turned toward the bars, he then unleashed a full power Flamethrower at the steel bars. The attack was so fierce that the bars melted entirely, he then turned around and faced me. He then took both of his hands and he began to create a light bluish ball of energy, which then turned light green. It grew in size extremely quickly and he then fired it at me. The attack got really close and was about to hit me until, Simon then got up and shielded me and Maria from the attack.

There was an explosion which threw me and Maria against the wall. Luckily Inferno was blown back by the attack too and hit his head on the wall. He then lost his fangs, his claws shrank and his eyes turned back into the color orange. He then got up and said "Sorry Crimson my rage took over for a second, but I'm fine" he then ran over to Simon. "Are you okay I didn't mean to hurt you….. Simon?"

Simon then began to glow white and suddenly his body began to morph. He began to take a humanoid pokemon kind of form; he then grew bigger and then began developing, wings, two hands and feet. Finally the light faded and he became Dragonite, he was light orange everywhere except for his chest and stomach area which consisted of beige stripes and the front of his wings which were blue. He was at least 7 feet tall and his eyes were fierce and dangerous looking.

Then suddenly Simon's fist began to crackle with electricity and he then tried to punch Inferno.

**Fight Scene **(Narrator's pov)  
_(__**AN. **__Get ready for a big fight!)__**)**_  
Simon threw a Thunder Punch at Inferno, but luckily Inferno jumped out of the way. Causing Simon to punch the floor, "Si….. Simon what are you doing?" asked a confused Inferno. Then Simon roared into the air and he then breathed a Flamethrower which Inferno was able withstand due to his type protection against his own type. Then Maria having no choice leaped onto her rampaging brother's back, she then used Thunder Fang on Simon's neck which caused a lot of damage. Simon threw Maria off and fired an Ice Beam at Crimson, which in turn caused Crimson to be frozen in ice.

Inferno out of desperation fired a Dragon Pulse at Simon; however the newly evolved Dragonite could take a hit. He withstood the attack and suddenly his tail turned light blue and he used it to whack Inferno which caused him to hit a nearby wall. Maria used Iron Tail right on Simon's head, and she managed to land next to her injured boyfriend. "Inferno are you okay?" the fire type got up and said "Yeah and your brother is really strong I mean he knows Thunder Punch, Flamethrower, Ice Beam and Dragon Tail, and he probably knows more than just four moves"

Then Simon tried to nail Maria and Inferno with a Thunder Punch, but the two moved out of the way before the attack made contact. Simon's hand got stuck in the wall and he tried to break free. Meanwhile Maria used Iron Tail to smash the ice concealing Crimson, "Thanks Maria it was pretty cold in their" Maria, Inferno and Crimson ran out the doorway while the Simon tried to break free from the wall. Maria and the others ran into the hall way just to run into Team Ultra who was waiting for them to escape the whole time and then they began their motto.

**Yanmega:** You think you have escaped from us.  
**Yamask: **But you aren't going anywhere.  
**Meowth: **You can't protect this world from devastation  
**Yanmega: **We will untie the people within our nation.  
**Yamask: **I am Yamask the shadow hunter!  
**Yanmega:** I am Yanmega the sky queen!  
**Meowth: **And I am Meowth the wisest of the wise!  
**All three In unison: **Whenever there's peace in the universe, Team Ultra will be there… TO MAKE EVERYTHING WORSE!

Maria then yelled "YOU IDOTS MY BROTHER HAS JUST EVOLVED AND IS GOING ON A WILD RAMPAGE, AND YOUR BREAKING INTO A MUSICAL NUMBER!" Meowth then chuckled and said "Oh naïve Maria your brother doesn't scare us" then Simon broke from the wall and ran into the hallway. Yanmega then asked "Who's the Dragonite?" Maria then said "My brother. Team Ultra stood still for a second, until they ran away screaming. "Who knew that human could become a monster! Simon then fired a Flamethrower at Team Ultra which created an explosion that sent them flying through the roof.

Simon then used Ice Beam all over the hallway making it into some sort of skating rank. Maria and the others began to run away from Simon but he fired a Hyper Beam that Nailed Crimson directly. He fell down but he then began to gain a dark aura, "Oh no Inferno, Crimson is going into his dark mode" Crimson's blue skin turned black and he became dark form Crimson. He then began to attack Simon.

Crimson used the ice as a way of getting close enough to hit Simon; He leaped onto the dragon type's head and began to use multiple Sucker Punches on Simon's head. Simon threw him of and fired a Flamethrower which was countered by Crimson's Dark Pulse. The attacks collided in mid-air and eventually they canceled each other out. Crimson and Simon began a Stale mate battle, no matter what attack they launched the other opponent would just counter it.

While Simon and Crimson duked it out. Maria and inferno watched from the sidelines, "Okay Inferno once one of them is defeated, we go in there and knock the winner out" Simon fired a Hyper beam at Crimson which had so much power that it made Crimson go back into his normal form. Maria and Inferno then combined there attacks together, Maria fired an Electro Ball which fused with Inferno's Flamethrower. The attacks then knocked out Simon putting an end to his rampage.

(Maria's pov)  
I came over to my defeated brother and tried to shake him awake. "COME ON LITTLE BRO GET UP!" I then got two Oran Berries out of the treasure bag and fed them to Simon and Crimson. They both got up and I sighed in relief Inferno then asked "Hey Simon why did you attack us?" he then said "Well I guess my evolution took over me a bit" Crimson then said "Hey guys let's get out of here"

We kept running until we reached a hole in the wall. I looked through and saw the ocean, "Hey bro can you fly us back home?" Simon then said "I guess I could try, get on guys" The three of us got on my brother's back and he jumped through the hole. He was falling for a sec and we were about to fall into the ocean but suddenly we were flying.

Simon flew as fast as I could blink, "GUYS THIS IS AWSOME WHO KNEW I COULD FLY THIS FAST!" he fired a Flamethrower into the air and he then roared. "I CAN FLY! TAKE THAT CHATOT!" Simon then headed toward treasure town, with Inferno terrified thinking he was going to fall into the ocean.

* * *

**_Author's notes_****. Will I hope you liked this chapter. Be sure to leave a review, Tepigsfire758 out PEACE!**


	14. The nightmare

**Chapter 14: The nightmare  
****_Author's notes._**** This time Inferno will face his greatest fears, hope you like it. Once again I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

**Previously. **Team Ultra had captured Maria, Inferno, Crimson and Simon and had left them in a prison somewhere in the middle of the ocean. In order to escape Crimson had to enrage Inferno so he would use his ability blaze to break free; unfortunately Inferno had injured Simon which caused him to evolve. Once he became Dragonite, Simon went on a rampage which even Dark form Crimson couldn't stop. Luckily Maria and Inferno had snapped him out of it before he could hurt anyone else. Then the gang had escaped using Simon's new evolved form and now they head back to treasure town. Will they return home or will they face trouble before they even get home? Find out now!

* * *

(Simon's pov)  
"Guys I sense something coming this way" I had stopped flying for a second and looked around. "He's right guys I feel a dark aura" said a worried Crimson. Suddenly a pokemon teleported in front of me, his body was covered in what looked like black flames also he had what looked like red fangs around his neck, and his head was topped with a white flame. "Oh Maria did you really think you and your brother could escape me?" Inferno had then said "Wait you're a Darkrai, but your species of pokemon were thought to be destroyed after that war with Cresslia"

He then chuckled and said **"**Oh Inferno your just as naïve as Maria is" My sister then said "You… you know me?" he then replied. "Oh if only you were a little older and weren't a complete threat, I might actually find you pretty" Inferno then said "Hey back off bub she's mine!" Darkrai then said "I'm kidding Inferno, after all I am only here to kill her"

I then fired a flamethrower at Darkrai but he endured it completely. He then created a weird dark ball and launched it at Inferno, once it hit Inferno he fell off my back. I used Ice Beam to create a patch of ice so he wouldn't land in the water. Maria leaped off my back and landed on the patch of ice, "WAKE UP INFERNO DON'T DIE!" Darkrai then said "Oh don't worry that's just my signature attack Dark Void, it puts the target through unimaginable torture" I then put Crimson down on the ice patch, I then challenged Darkrai to a battle in hopes of giving the team more time to wake up Inferno.

(Inferno's pov)  
"Where am I?" I remember that Darkrai had hit me with an attack but I never felt pain, I only fell asleep and that's all I remember. Then I noticed where I was, I was back home at the Charrific valley. I then noticed my mom and dad knocked out on the floor, I ran over to them and tried to wake them up. "Mom, dad wake up!" I kept shaking them but they didn't get up. I tried to feel their pulses, but they were dead. "Guys don't die on me….. NOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly the whole valley disappeared along with my mom and dad. Then I was at the beach near the guild and I noticed Maria and Crimson sitting near the water. "Hey guys what happened, how did we get here?" then Crimson said "Oh Maria you're so perfect" she then blushed and kissed him full on the lips. "Hey what are you doing!" I tried to use Flamethrower on Crimson but nothing came out of my mouth. I then leaped at him but when I almost landed on him, he and Maria faded into the air. Then the beach disappeared just like how the entire Charrific Valley vanished instantly. "What is going on it's like a nightmare!" then I was warped to another place.

I was teleported what looked like a battlefield, I noticed dead pokemon everywhere and some were guild members. I then noticed Hector lying on the ground "Dude are you okay?" I then saw Crimson knocked out and then I saw Nova and finally I saw Maria knocked out. I ran over to her and tried to wake her up, "Sweetie are you okay… Maria…. MARIA WAKE UP" I felt her pulse but unlike the others she didn't have one. "NO NO NO, MARIA NOT YOU I…. I LOVE YOU, PLEASE DON'T DIE" I then began to cry. "WHY, WHY, WHY, WHHHHHYYYYY!" I hugged her as hard as I could not letting go.

(Simon's pov)  
"TAKE THIS DARKRAI, FLAMETHROWER!" my attack flew at him but he just used Shadow Ball to counter**. **His attack kept going and hit me, I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I then realized I had no chance of winning. "Grrr, hey guys how is Inferno doing?" Maria then shouted "The poor thing is struggling, I think he's having a nightmare" Then Darkrai hit my arm with a Shadow Claw, I then yelled "Why do you want to kill us Darkrai, we don't even know you!" he then fired a shadow ball at me. I then began to fly a little slower, Darkrai then said "You don't need to know Simon, you just need to know that I… AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!"

He then fired a Dark Pulse at me and I fell into the ocean. But for some reason I could actually breathe underwater, _man I need to do something no choice but to use my strongest attack._ I flew back into the air and flew a couple of feet away from Darkrai, I then charged up all of my power and I then used Dragon Rush. The little horns on my head began to glow blue and then I released dragon shaped energy and it completely covered my body. I then flew at Darkrai at full speed until I hit him, I slammed him with all of my power and an explosion occurred.

I then lost all of my power and I fell onto the patch of ice that the others were on. Crimson then said "Dude that was awesome, I bet Darkrai is completely destroyed!" then the smoke disappeared and Darkrai was still there although he had a few wounds. "Amazing Simon that actually hurt, you know what I will spare you all….. As a gift I will destroy someday but not today" I then sighed and said "Well guys let's wait for Inferno to wake up, then we can lea…" I then passed out due to exhaustion.

(Inferno's pov)  
The battlefield vanished along with the others, I kept blubbering like a baby for hours and I kept yelling "WHY, WHY, WHY, WWWHHHHHYYYYY!" I punched the ground over and over and over. I thought everything was over until I changed from sadness to rage, and then Blaze was activated. I fired a ton of Flamethrowers into the air I thought I was going to destroy everything until I woke up.

Once I opened my eyes I saw Maria "Maria your alive I can't believe it" I hugged her as hard as I could and I cried a bit. I then noticed Simon sitting down looking injured "Simon it's so good to see you ok, and I bet you scared off Darkrai" he laughed a bit and said "Well I kind of scared him off" I then noticed Crimson "Oh hi Crimson" he then frowned a bit because he might have felt like I didn't even care he was there. "Hey Simon can you use Flamethrower to propel the ice patch?" he then used Flamethrower and it caused the patch of ice to move like a boat.

Maria snuggled up to me and slept in my lap, I then gave Simon thumbs up to encourage him. I then gave Crimson a, I am watching you sign. He frowned a bit and looked kind of depressed. I then came over to Crimson and whispered "Listen i know you are a good friend and I am okay with you kissing Maria that one time because I asked you too, but I swear if you every hurt her or even flirt with her, you will wish Salamance killed you years ago!" Crimson looked a bit sad and lied down to take a nap.

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**** Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and Inferno's insecurity is kind of cute. I hope you liked this chapter Tepigsfire758 out PEACE! **


	15. Luna the sight for sore eyes

**Chapter 15: Luna the sight for sore eyes.  
****_Author's notes. _****This time the spotlight is on Nova, he and hector work together to find out what happened to Maria and the others. Oh yeah and I'm trying a new writing format.**

* * *

**Previously: Maria, Inferno, Crimson and Simon were on their way back home from the ocean prison. Until Darkrai appeared and attacked the team, he sends Inferno into a nightmare and while Maria and Crimson try to wake him up, Simon holds off Darkrai until Inferno wakes up. Meanwhile Inferno is trapped in a nightmare were he faces his worst fears from his parents dieing to Crimson kissing Maria. Simon manages to gain temporary respect from Darkrai and he leaves them alone for a little while. After Inferno wakes up the team heads back home, also Inferno then loses all of his trust In Crimson**.

* * *

(Nova's pov)  
"They weren't there either?" I asked Hector  
He then said "Nope not there either, man where the heck did they go?"  
It has been two days since Maria, Inferno, Simon and Crimson have gone missing and boy are we worried. Hector and I were at Spindas's café discussing where the heck our teammates went. We had found out they were not located at any nearby dungeons, we sat down at a table and I had crossed out dungeons on a map where the others weren't at.

I had crossed out Beach cave, Drenched Bluff, Oran Forest, Brine Cave and other dungeons.  
Hector was writing on a piece of paper on the other side of the table.  
I then asked him"Hey buddy what are you writing?"  
He started to write faster in fact I think I saw smoke, "Dude do you have a plan?"

He then put down his pen and showed me a picture he drew, It was Maria, Inferno, me , Simon ,Crimson and Hector all siting down having a picnic on a beach.  
"Wait you spent the last hour making a useless picture that won't help us at ALL?"  
He then slammed his fist on the table "HEY DON'T BE SO CRITCAL NOVA, MY BEST FRIEND HAS BEEN MISSING FOR TWO DAYS!"

I then crossed my arms and replied "Well Crimson is my friend too and besides I am hurting too, my childhood friend is gone as well as my two other best friends"  
Hector then began to cry; he slammed his head on the table and covered them with his arms. "I miss him so much Nova, He is like the little brother I never had… and you are yelling at me"

I frowned a bit and tried to cheer him up "Hey don't cry buddy, I'm sorry It's just that… I feel lonely without Inferno to yell at, Maria to be yelled at by and Simon who… is just an innocent little kid"  
Hector then wiped his tears off his face and reached into his bag and put on a pair of sunglasses (**_AN. _**** A Krokorok + sunglasses = an anime reference**) he then said.  
"This case is about to get..." I then slapped Hector across the face. "Really Hector sunglasses?"  
He then said "Nova what's the big idea slapping me, your just like Maria when someone makes her angry"

After I had calmed hector down we headed out.  
"Okay we didn't check Sonic Canyon yet let's go"  
We had headed east toward but we then took a north route and arrived at Sonic Canyon.  
The entire place was an enormous dungeon and it was called Sonic Canyon due to the large amounts of Loudreds there.  
We then entered the dungeon.

**Sonic Canyon: Floor 1  
(Narrator's pov)  
**This dungeon was incredibly tiring and huge. They had walked across a wooden bridge and Nova had accidently fell down but for some reason they reached the next floor.

**Floor 2  
**Hector and Nova walked into a Crogunk but Nova easily took him out with Confusion. They then had to shimmy across a ledge without falling, and then several Excadrills had used there claws to dig out the ledge. Nova was behind Hector and they almost fell, but luckily he grabbed of ahold the breaking ledge. "Hector don't let go!" "Why would I let go Nova why?"

Hector struggled to hold on to the ledge but his hand got sweaty and he was losing his grip. "Hey Nova I can't hold on" then one of the Excadrills began had to throw rocks at them and then suddenly they were blasted by an attack from behind. Then a rope came from where the Excadrills were and then a voice came from out of sight "Grab the rope guys"

Hector grabbed it and he and Nova swung to the side of the cliff, they managed to climb up and they were safe. Once they were safe they noticed the person who saved them, it was a Kirlia however unlike Nova she was a girl. Nova then began to blush and he said nervously "H…..hi, I'm Nnnnnova and this is my pal Hector" she bowed and said "Nice to meet you Nova and you too Hector, my name is Luna"

Hector then asked "So why are you here, you an explorer?" she then shook her head and said. "Actually I was on my way to treasure town so I could see someone named Crimson" Hector then sighed and said "Actually Crimson went missing along with our other friends" she then looked disappointed. "Oh that's too bad I wanted to ask him out" Nova then stopped blushing and got angry at Crimson even though he wasn't there.

Nova then said "Well why don't you help us find him then you can a…. ask him o…..out" he struggled to talk since he was kind of angry. "Good then I'll help you guys"

**The end of the dungeon **(Nova's pov)  
We reached a cliff and there was nowhere else to go. The incredibly pretty Luna then said "Oh well no one's here" Hector then sighed and said "I am scared we will never find our friends"  
We were about to turn around when suddenly, Salamance landed in front of us.

I then said "Salamance what do you want?"  
He then replied "Where are the humans?"  
Luna then asked "Humans, what humans?"

Hector then explained the situation "You see our friends Maria and her little brother Simon were once humans, until they came here to the pokemon world and they have been missing and so have our friend Crimson"  
I then continued Hectors Sentence "And this Salamance has tried to kill Maria and Simon before, he even killed Crimson's parents"

Luna gasped and then stepped up to him "You better leave us alone jerk face"  
However Salamance then fired a Hyper Beam at Luna and she was blown back, in fact she was knocked out.  
Salamance then attacked us.

**Fight Scene  
**Salamance flew into the air and began to breathe Flamethrowers at us. We jumped out of the way and then I leaped into the air and nailed Salamance with a Fire Punch. However he then kicked me and I fell back onto the ground, Hector then fired Stone Edge at Salamance and then the dragon type used Hydro Pump and the attacks hit one another in midair and Hydro Pump kept going and blasted Hector.

He was knocked out and I was the only one strong enough to fight, Luna then threw a Dawn Stone at me and once it hit me I began to evolve.  
My body was enveloped in a bright light and I became Gallade, Salamance then said "Pathetic, even after evolving into Galled you can't beat me"  
I then ran at him and the blades on my arms began to glow green and I slashed Salamance with Leaf Blade.

He then tried to use Dragon Claw on me but I just did a back flip and I landed on his head, I then leaped into the air and created a Focus Blast which looked like Aura Sphere but more light blue. I fired it at Salamance dealing more damage to him and then I landed a couple of feet away from him.  
"I don't understand, how did you get so strong?" I then smiled and said "I am not strong your just weak"

I then grabbed ahold of his tail, I then began to spin him around and I then threw him into the air. I then helped Hector up and I then picked up Luna, and I held her in my arms.  
"You ok Luna?" she blushed and said "I'm fine, thanks for saving me"

I then leaned in to kiss her and so did she but just before we kissed.  
She used her hand to push me away before our lips touched, "Sorry Nova I can't kiss you"  
I put her down and I asked "Why not?" she then said "I told you I wait to ask our Crimson"

"But I saved your life" she then punched my arm playfully.  
she then said "If it doesn't work out with Crimson, I might ask you out"

**Meanwhile… **(Crimson's pov)  
It has been a few hours after Darkrai left us alone and Simon was taking a little break so Maria used Iron Tail to propel the ice patch. Simon was taking a nap and I came over to talk to Inferno who was sitting on the edge of the ice patch.  
I then tried to talk to him "Hey buddy I got you an apple, I just can't stand to see people hungry"

But Inferno just said "Sorry I don't talk to people I don't trust"  
I frowned a bit and sat next to him "Why don't you trust me?" he then pointed to Maria  
I then said "Dude I don't love Maria, why can't you except that I mean I am your friend after all"

He then got up and began to walk over to Maria, but before he got there he said "Just for the record you're not my friend and you never will be"  
I then sighed and started to cry a bit._ I guess he has a point I wouldn't trust myself if I was him._  
I looked at the sunset and then I looked down at my reflection, when suddenly I saw my dark form smile at me even though I was frowning.

I shook my head and then my normal reflection was back. _What am I?_

* * *

_**Author's notes. **_**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ops I forgot I don't own Pokemon!**


	16. Meet the king and queen

**_Author's notes. _****Well here it is chapter 16, I will try to improve the detail level given when a character is describing something. Hope you like it, and before I forget I don't own pokemon!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Meet the king and queen!

(Maria's pov)  
My eyes slowly opened as I lay on the ice cold…. Patch of ice that we rode on till we got back home. I got up on all of my four little Shinx legs, I saw Inferno sleeping soundly belly first and his tail up in the air and to my right I saw my little brother Simon using his big dragon hand to paddle the boat.

"Hey bro how far are we from land?" Simon stood up and stretched he then replied "Well considering my knowledge on sea travel... I have no idea"

He said that with such confidence I sweat dropped. I came over to Inferno and shook him awake, he rolled over and kept sleeping. I then walked over to the edge of our makeshift boat and stuck my face in the water. I then heard Crimson say "Umm Maria I really wouldn't advise drinking the sea water" I then pulled my head out of the water.

However I stored some sea water in my mouth and I then spit all of it on Inferno's face, giving him a cold wake up call.

The second the water touched his face he spazzed out, he got up and ran around the ice patch for about five times until he fell down face flat. Simon then said "Glad you're awake"

Inferno then got up and took deep breaths as if he stuck his head in the water for five minutes. "Maria please, please don't use water to wake me up babe" I then grinned and punched his arm playfully. Crimson then came over to Simon "Hey buddy the ice patch is starting to melt think we could fly now?" Simon then got back up and stretched. He then said "Okay guys climb on. He then fell face flat so we could climb on his orange colored back.

Once Crimson, Inferno and I got on my little brother's back, he got up and took a few steps back. Inferno then grabbed ahold of me and whispered "If we fall don't let go of me" I held onto Inferno too and then Simon took off.

Simon ran a few steps forward and jumped eight feet into the air and his wings started to flap and we began to fly. He went up so high we went above the clouds, he then nosedived and we were a good distance away from the water.

I held onto Inferno as my little brother flew faster every second, the wind blew against me making it impossible to see I then asked "Simon how can see when we're flying this fast?" he then said "Pokemon that can fly have special eyes so they can see even at extreme speeds"

We had flown for about ten minutes until I saw what looked like fire come up from below the clouds, the attack was inches from Simon's face so he made a quick stop on a dime keeping all of us safe from a fatal fall. Crimson then asked "Where the heck did that come from guys?"

Then out of nowhere a shadow of a bird came a few feet behind us, it flew so fast wind breezed in my face. Then more bird like pokemon flew from below the clouds, freaking us all out. I kept my eyes closed and I held onto Inferno even tighter, but Crimson then said "Maria you may want to open your eyes"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a Mimejr wearing a scarf with a sun and a moon stitched on and he was riding on a Pidgeot, then I looked around we were surrounded by them. Five Pidgeots and one Mimejr riding on each one of them however the other Mimejrs didn't wear scarfs like the one in front of us, I then slowly said "Hello, may we help you?"

The Mimejr wearing the scarf then cleared his throat and said "You are trespassing in the kingdoms restricted air space" I then raised my eyebrow and said "Listen we have no idea where we are and we must have accidentally came here" me and my teammates then smiled and for a second it looks like we would leave peacefully…

However one of the other Mimejrs then yelled out "YOU LIE!" I then shouted back "NO ITS TRUE WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE WE ARE" then out of nowhere, a Pysbeam appeared out of nowhere and hit Inferno.

The attack then caused him to fall off of Simon's back, out of instinct I jumped off of my little brother's back after my falling boyfriend, I began to gain speed as I fell faster and faster each second then I saw inferno falling with his eyes closed. I moved my body into a nose dive and I gained just enough speed to get close enough to hug Inferno.

We were seconds away from the ocean until… Simon grabbed ahold of me and Inferno using his large hands. He then flew back above the clouds, with only Crimson on his back and me and Inferno being held in his hands.

**Sky Battle **(Maria's pov)  
The squad of Mimejrs and Pidgeots chased us through the air at very fast speeds, Inferno and I climbed back onto Simon's back. Once we were there Simon gave us orders "Maria and Inferno use your attacks to slow down the Pidgeots, Crimson tell me to move left or right ok?" we all then nodded and the battle began.

I stood near Simon's tail with Inferno while Crimson held onto Simon's neck, suddenly the Pidgeots got closer and I began to hold them off. I then fired a Thunder Bolt at the closest Pidgeot; however the bird pokemon gracefully dodged the attack. Then Inferno accompanied me with fighting these birds, he then breathed a Flamethrower at another Pidgeot.

But just like the last time the bird pokemon gracefully dodged, I then fired an Electro Ball at another Pidgeot and it nailed it. I cheered and so did my boyfriend but something happened that scared us, the Mimejr on the back of the Pidgeot that got hit Yelled out. "Heal Pulse!" Then a bright pink light enveloped the bird pokemon and its wounds from my attack were instantly gone.

I then fired a Thunderbolt at the Mimejr that healed its teammate, but however the Pidgeot carrying the Mimejr dodged. Inferno and I keep firing attacks at our enemies to keep them far away; meanwhile I could hear Crimson yelling "Left, right, left, and right" at every time he said the direction. Simon would move, however we all got tired and our effort went down. Simon then began to fly slower and our attacks began to lose power, then the Mimejr wearing a scarf threw a rope around my little brother's right foot.

Then another Mimejr threw a rope around my brother's other foot. Then two other ropes were thrown around Simon's arms and a last one was thrown around his neck, then I began to levitate in to the air along with Inferno and Crimson.

Then a Mimejr said to crimson "You are under arrest for kidnapping the princess, Fighting type. And you are all under arrest for harboring a criminal" I then said to Crimson "Why did you kidnap the Princess?"

Then suddenly my body began to tighten and it felt like my guts were going to explode, until I passed out floating in the middle of the air.

(Crimson's pov)  
I was knocked out by the Mimejr's Psychic in midair, and now I had awoken sitting in a fancy chair. It felt like sitting on a cloud, I then looked around I was inside a castle and noticed a fancy rug and several giant plate glass windows. I then looked to my right and left and noticed my friends sitting in chairs too.

I was in the middle Simon was at my left, Inferno was too my right and Maria sat on inferno's right. Then they had woken up too, suddenly a Gallade wearing a crown sat down on a throne ten feet away from us. Then a Gardevoir wearing a crown sat down next to him, she then said "Hello explorers how are you?" I then said "Fine, ummmmm you wouldn't happen to be King and Queen of the Kingdom of the Solar Cycle?"

They both nodded, and then our jaws dropped. Even who was Maria formerly a human, knew the story about the war of Night and Day. The king then said "Crimson I want to know where is my daughter?" I then said "You mean Princess Luna who went missing a week ago?" he then nodded.

I then said "Bu… but I don't know what happened to her, I never even meet her"

Queen Gardevoir then spoke up and said "You see our daughter Luna read an article about how you and your friends defeated that Salamance at the summer festival" she then spun around and sat back down. "And she fell head over heels in love with you"

I then began to blush at the thought of a princess falling in love with me, "Sh… she has a crush on me?"

King Gallade then replied to my answer, "Yup she always had a thing for fighting types" I then leaped out of my chair of the thought that a princess was in love with me. I then yelled "Then I am going to find her and ask her out!" I was about to run out of the castle until the queen asked. "Wait you never met her?"

"Nope never seen her, why?" The king then said "So you four must have been on a trip and you must have left treasure town before, the princess arrived there" Maria then got up and said. "We have just learned about this, You see the four of us were kidnaped and we were on our way back home from the middle of the ocean"

The queen then gasped and asked "Who would dare kidnap you four?" Inferno then said "Believe it or not it was a Darkrai"

The king and queen looked at each other with worried glances; the king then said "Ummmmm quick question, did any of you use to be humans?" The four of us exchanged looks of confusion. Simon then said "This Shinx and I used to be humans until we were brought into this world"

The king and queen then got up from their thrones and walked over to the wall behind their thrones, they both then said "Brown pickles" in unison and suddenly the entire wall vanished into thin air and a staircase was there to led somewhere deeper into the castle. "Now what you will learn is a secret kept from generations of pokemon, long before the great war of night and day"

My throat was very dry as the six of us walked down the stairs.

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**** If you want to learn the backstory of the night and day war, check out my other pokemon fanfic, Tepigsfire758 out PEACE!**  
**  
**


	17. A legend revealed

**_Author's notes: _****Well this is chapter 17 and in this chapter a lot of surprising things will occur, and secrets will be revealed.**

* * *

Chapter 17: A legend revealed  
(Maria's pov)

The six of us walked down the stone staircase that led under the castle, it only went in one direction and it was damp and dark. Luckily Inferno's tail had just enough light to guide us.

We all had walked for about two minutes until we reached a large stone door, the door was at least ten feet tall. The king then tried to budge the door open, but nothing moved. I then came up to the door and I then slightly tapped it, the door then opened. The king's jaw dropped open and he then asked "What do you eat?"

The six of us then came into a shiny beautiful room, the floor was made of silver and the walls and roof was completely gold. Stepping on the floor sent a cold chill into my body, I then noticed a painting on the wall. Simon and I walked up to it and stared at, it the queen then said "it is an old story written with footprint ruins let us tell you four the story"

The king began the story "One thousand years ago the great lord Arceus had banished Giratina to the reverse world for attacking Palkia and Dialga, Once there Giratina had used his powers to create a daughter to keep him company"

The queen continued where her husband left off "That pokemon he made was a species he called….. a Darkrai" all of us besides the king and queen then gasped. Inferno then asked "Wait so you're saying somehow a pokemon that Giratina made was really one of the monsters that tried to kill us?"

Queen Gardevoir then nodded "However his daughter wanted to see the world, so he managed to create a portal just big enough for her to escape to the normal world. But you see Giratina's daughter was a very kind hearted pokemon but she then met an evil pokemon"

King Gallade then started to talk again "She was then poisoned by the evil pokemon, and in an attempt to save herself. She used her powers to multiply herself then she made two Darkrais who then mated and had a baby. The species began to spread like wildfire; they then began to cause nightmares to all pokemon. Luckily Arceus had heard about them spreading and created the species of Cresslia"

"The Cresslias then balanced out the havoc caused by the Darkrais" Gardevoir then said "Now I will read the prophecy stated that will happen, In one thousand years a Gardevoir and Gallade will almost destroy all of the Cresslias and Darkrais. Then many years after that two princess will grant two former humans the power of night and day to save the world fro-"

Suddenly a sound zipped through the room next thing you know, an arrow struck Simon right in the heart causing him to fall. "SIMON!" since he was right next to me I only bent down and held my head near his stomach "Don't die on me little bro, please" I then began to cry.

Inferno then yelled "WHO DID THIS!" then all of our eyes darted to the stairs. Darkrai was right there holding a bow which he obviously used to kill my little bro. He then fired an arrow at Inferno. I sprang up and pushed him out of the way saving him, however the arrow struck me right in the heart just like Simon.

Suddenly I fell over and my eyes began to close slowly, I then looked at Inferno and said "Good bye Inferno I will always love yo-" then I died on the cold silver floor.

(Inferno's pov)  
The second I saw Maria close her eyes, my fangs grew, my claws came out and a fiery aura appeared around me. I then leaped at Darkrai but he moved back two feet dodging my attack, the second I got up he turned around and went up the stairs. I then ran up after him, we were then back at the throne room

**Fight scene**

I fired a Flamethrower at him but he just moved to the right, I fired another one but he then moved to the left. Then I created a Dragon Pulse, and fired it at the evil monster that killed both of my closest friends, he only flicked his arm and the attack was sent flying to a wall. I had enough of this so I began to use Metal Claw and ran toward him.

He then slashed me with Shadow Claw; the attack sent me flying into a wall. However I then began to evolve, but the light was dark and ominous. Then I evolved to Charmelon, I then ran straight toward Darkrai until he slashed me again knocking me against the wall. He then created a Shadow Ball and smashed an enormous hole in the wall, he began to fly away until…. a Kirlia came out of nowhere and kicked Darkrai in the gut sending him into a wall.

(Inferno's pov)  
The Kirlia was wearing a sun shaped necklace and she was a shiny one, I got up and walked over to Darkrai. I then took my claw and I was about to kill him until… just as my claw was inches away from him. He flew up dodging my attack, I fired another Flamethrower at Darkrai but he moved out of the way. Then he got to the window and was gone, then the others came from the staircases.

Crimson then came up to me and asked "What happened Inferno?" I then got up and began to talk "Darkrai esca-" I then remembered why I chased him. The thoughts of Maria being dead flowed through my head and then I started to cry, I then hugged crimson and he patted me on the back and said "It's ok pal, its ok"

My eyes flowed with tears and I then let go of Crimson and then I curled into a ball and kept crying. King Gallade then came up to me and said "There might be a way to save them"

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**** Well that wasn't a very long chapter but at least we got somewhere. But you didn't think Maria and Simon would die did you? Anyways later!**

PS. Don't worry this isn't the end, I have barley even scratched the surface of the story. Although spolier, by the end of this fanfic someone will DIE!


	18. Epilogue

**_Author's notes: _****This time Inferno has to save Maria and Simon from the brink of death, with only a few hours he must enter the dream world and awaken Maria and Simon's sprits. Once again for the….. Eighteenth time I don't own pokemon. **

* * *

Epilogue

*** **  
**(Inferno's pov)  
I was curled into a ball on the floor, until king Gallade said that we could save Maria and Simon. I got up from the floor and wiped the tears off my face, "W….we can save them"

The king then said "Yes, you see if you enter the dream world and reawaken their souls they can come back" I then nodded my head and replied. "Let's go before it's too late"  
The king, Crimson and I ran downstairs to where Maria and Simon's bodies were.

Once I saw them dead I began to cry, but I then said "Quick lets sssave them" queen Gardevoir then said "All right Inferno you must lie down on the floor and fall asleep" I then punched my gut causing me to fall down. Just as I was fainting the queen said "You only have one hour and if you don't leave before then you, Simon and Maria will be trapped there forever"

Once I fell asleep I felt an odd energy inside of me, then I woke up in… well how do I describe the place. There were pink clouds floating round me, as I walked around my body felt uncomfortably weightless.

"Maria, Simon, where are you guys?" suddenly a Munna appeared right in front of me. I felt an odd aura from her, she then said. "Would you like to see a dream?"

I had nowhere to go so I said "Yes, please show me"

She then fired a pink beam into the air and a sort of movie appeared on the clouds, it showed to what looked like a church and for some reason I think there were humans there.

Many humans sat on the benches, most wearing tuxes and dresses. There at the front stood a human holding a formal type of book, and to his right stood a Human with red spikey hair, and a tiny scar on his cheek that looked very similar to mines.

He wore a tux, and in the front row of the benches sat another human wearing a red scarf and a blue tux he also had blue smooth hair, next to him he held his hand with a female human that wore a mint green dress with a moon necklace that was made out of a diamond. On the other side sat another male wearing a brown tux, he also had brown somewhat spikey hair.

Then a familiar tune rang through the church and a blonde female human wearing a white dress and a flower in her hair, walked arm in arm with a somewhat shorter male with orange hair. They then walked over to the red human and the orange one sat down next to the brown haired human.

Then the human with the book began to talk "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Maria and Inferno, they have loved each other since the moment they meet"

I then gasped and asked "Munna is that the future? Was that orange haired human Simon? Are those our friends in the front row? Hey why is Crimson almost as handsome as me?"

"That isn't the future, that is Maria's greatest dream" I then smiled and said "She wants to marry me?" Munna then nodded. Then I am going to save her, the dream faded away as I sprinted across the clouds.

I then found Simon laying down on the ground, although for some reason he was in human form. "Buddy wake up" he then used his human hands and to lift off the ground, he then noticed me "Inferno?" I then nodded.

"Cool Inferno it is you, but why are you a human?" I then noticed I was taller than normal and I wore shoes, I then had human hands and I wore a red shirt and red shorts. I even had red spikey hair.

I then noticed Simon had has orange hair and he wore an orange shirt and orange shorts. He was also a little smaller then me, "Wow Inferno your looking pretty good, back in our world you would be considered handsome"

"yeah well back in the pokemon world, I am also considered handsome" he then gasped and said "Wait, I am dead? Are you dead too? Where is my big sister?" he then started to wail like a baby.

"You were dead Simon, I woke up your spirit and now you're alive. However I still have to find Maria." "Then let's go save her"

I had to admit I kind of liked being a human, I was taller, I ran faster and I had no tail slowing me down. Although I didn't have any powers at the time and Simon had no wings. We finally found a female human wearing a blue shirt with yellow strips and she also had black shorts. From her head flowed beautiful blonde hair and she wore a flower in her hair, Simon then began to cry "I remember that's what Maria looked like, when we were back home. But I only remember what she looks like, so that is defiantly her"

I then shook her awake, she got up and noticed me and Simon. "Was that all a dream, was I never a pokemon?" she then rubbed her head and sighed. Maria then looked straight at me and said "Hey you're cute" she then winked at me. I blushed a bit and said "Babe it's me, Inferno"

I then pointed towards Simon "And that's Simon" she then ran over and hugged him as hard as she could. I then said "Hey, I turn into a very hot human and you don't even want to make out?"

She then let her little brother go and walked over to me. "Who said I didn't want to make out" her human lips touched mine and it felt awesome. It felt like kissing an ice-cream cake topped with strawberries, we stopped for a second and she then said "Who knew you were so hot as a human not just a pokemon

Simon then said "Guy stop making out and let's get out" I then yelled out toward the sky "Guys were ready!" then a light shined down on the three of us and we flew up farther.

(Maria's pov)

We were back In the secret room in our pokemon forms, but no one was around. I then said "maybe they are upstairs" the three of us ran up the hard stone stairs … but what we saw was horror.

The entire castle was destroyed and flames were all over the place. "Crimson, king, queen guys where are you?" I then saw the king and queen's bodies on the floor. Blood flowed from their heads and I began to cry. Then a voice talked to me.

"The Kingdome is ruined; the king and queen are dead. Absorb their powers, before the end comes"

I saw the queen's body glowing with yellow and blue energy, "Simon absorb the queens energy!"

We walked over to her and I placed my foot….. or hand on her head and so did Simon, then a power flowed through my body and I began to feel powerful. Then a symbol of the sun appeared on my forehead and one that looked like the moon appeared on Simon's forehead.

Then an explosion occurred miles away from us and dust filled the air. As a cloud of darkness flew over the three of us.

* * *

**_Authro's notes: _****Well hope you liked this chapter, to find out what happens next wait a little bit for my next fan fic. Pokemon mystery dungeon: War on darkness!  
See you all later!**

PS. I need a couple of OCs for my next fanficton. They don't need a role, i just need info like Name, species, gender, moves, back story and age. Ok that is all!


End file.
